Fractured Hearts
by Amalynn John
Summary: With Marian returned from the past, Robin and Regina have to figure out where they stand regarding their own relationship. Regina's only solution is to push Robin away. After tragedy strikes Regina is forced to go on a mission with Robin. Will she open herself up again on their journey or is her heart closed off for good?
1. Chapter 1

**I am a glutton for punishment. I have started a new story. The show left us with quite a mess and this is my attempt to fix it. I know that several others are doing the same thing (and probably better than I) but I wanted to 'throw my hat in the ring' as well. I am going to avoid reading other takes on this for the time being so any similarities are not intended. I know that there will be similarities, our Regina is heart-broken. **

**If you are looking for a story that villainizes Marian than this is not the one for you. I have an outline done of where I want to go but if this is any thing like 'A Sliver of Hope,' that is bound to change. Updates will not be as quick for this story either, I will try my best. I have written this in both Regina and Robin's POV's**

**I just want to remind people that I am no professional and I may have very well had "beginner's luck" with ASOH. Haha! I thank all those who wanted to see me write another story and I hope that I do not let you down.**

**A _BIG_ thank you to Jacky, who graciously offered to beta this for me. She went above and beyond and made this much more 'readable' than it was previously. You are amazing! **

* * *

Regina felt a familiar fury rise in her as she stared into Emma's apologetic eyes. Every instinct in her body screamed at her to inflict pain. She took a deep breath, her body trembled as she slowly released it, trying to soothe the rage that had built inside of her.

"Regina, I swear I didn't know," the blonde repeated. Emma looked perplexed, her eyes in constant movement. It looked as if she was trying to come up with a quick solution to the problem she had caused. Trying to resolve the situation in a way that no one's heart ended up shattered to pieces.

Regina's gaze tore away from Emma's when she heard a whisper across the room, a voice she had grown accustomed to over the last couple of days. A masculine timbre that had sighed her name in between passion filled kisses. Only the name that escaped past his lips now was not hers. She watched Robin bury his head into another woman's hair. A woman who he thought had been long dead. His wife. The mother of his child. His face was a mixture of disbelief and unbridled joy. Regina's chest tightened and a sudden light-headedness consumed her. She wobbled slightly and grabbed the counter before her legs could give out. She tried to hold off the tears that formed in her eyes, not give into the pain that was wreaking havoc on her heart as the family in front of her reunited. As she watched her second chance end before it had ever really begun. Emma was too late. It was once again _her _heart that was being torn apart, it was once again _she _who would not get the happily ever after. Some things never changed.

Regina startled when she heard Robin speak louder, her ears drawn to the sound as a bee to honey. She watched his hand caress Marian's head, his fingers tangling in her long, brown hair. Regina could still recall the feel of his touch when his fingers had brushed through her own hair just earlier that day. Her heart clenched. The lion tattoo etched on his wrist mocked her, she tried to tear her eyes away from the taunting ink but found herself unable. Regina's attention was not the only one captivated, almost all the occupants of Granny's were watching as husband and wife reunited.

"Marian," his voice trembled, "I...I don't understand. How...How is this possible?" Regina could see his bottom lip quiver as he tried to control the emotions plaguing him. "You were dead," a soft sob escaped his lips, he was no longer able to hold it back. Regina could not stop the tear that slipped free while she watched Robin struggle with his confusion.

Marian shook her head slowly back and forth, "No," she said, one hand cupped Robin's cheek as the other held a desperate grip on Roland. "I was saved," she explained. "Before Emma arrived, I was set to be executed in the morning on royal orders given by the Evil Queen." Marian broke Robin's gaze, her head turned to look at Regina, her eyes accusing but still fearful. Regina's stomach lurched at the revelation. All eyes in the diner turned to face her, most eyes wide but unsurprised, many having already experienced a personal loss that was caused from her wrath in the past.

"Regina?" Her gaze ripped from Marian's as she heard him whisper her name. Their eyes locked, his were confused, overwhelmed. Regina knew that his mind must be caught between knowing the woman that he had held in his arms just hours before and finally getting a true glimpse, a personal reality, of the woman she had been back then, the _Evil Queen_. A woman who had shown mercy to no one especially when it had come to those who had given Snow White an ounce of kindness, assisting her in anyway. It had been _she_ who had taken his Marian away. Regina couldn't even remember the woman but there had been so many men and women that had been sent to her dungeons, that had been sent to their death on her call. She would never be able to remember them all. It made her physically ill to think that Marian, _Robin's_ Marian, had been one of them. He'd hate her. Her world began to spin at that very thought, she knew she would be sick at any moment. She had to get out of there. As she watched Robin take a step towards her, her hands came up and she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Regina disappeared in a blink of an eye. A purple haze slowly evaporated around him. Robin stood there shell-shocked staring at the empty spot where she had just been standing. His heart hammered in his chest, his mind raced from one thought to another. Marian was here, she was alive. Regina had…. He closed his eyes trying to make sense of all the conflicting emotions in his heart. How did everything get so damn complicated in a matter of minutes?

He felt a hand grip his, "Robin?" Marian questioned, pulling him out of his daze. He turned to look at her, still not quite believing that she was there, that this was not a dream he would awake from at any moment. He had dreamed of her constantly when he had first lost her. The dreams had faded over time though. Lately, particularly this last year, his dreams had been filled with another woman. His eyes lingered where Regina had previously stood before giving his full attention back to Marian….his wife. He swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do. He was in complete shock.

"Is she gone?" Marian asked, her voice shook clearly still frightened.

Before Robin had a chance to answer Roland's voice interrupted, "Where'd Regina go Papa?

Robin looked at his innocent son, the boy looked completely bewildered by Regina's disappearance.

"I….I….," Robin stuttered. He was unsure of how to answer Roland. He didn't know where Regina had gone. He didn't know how Marian was here alive. Hell, he didn't know much of anything at that moment.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and watched Henry hastily make his way towards the exit. Emma brushed past him and Marian, calling out to him, "Henry, maybe it's best if we give her space," she said. Her voice waivered as if she were unsure if that was the best idea or not.

The boy quickly turned to stare at her. His eyes firm, his mind made up. "I have to make sure she is alright," he argued. His stance clearly told Emma he was ready for a fight, a fight he was hellbent on winning. Robin found himself relieved, happy that Regina's son was willing to fight for his mother, that he was not going to back down in making sure she was well.

Emma didn't argue. "I'll come with you," she told him.

"No." Henry said, defiance in his voice. At Emma's hurt look, Henry's face softened, "I don't think you are someone she would want to see right at this moment."

"I'll go with him," Snow stated from across the room, handing her newly born son to David. Henry nodded his approval as she walked across the diner to join him.

When the two turned to leave, Robin found himself stepping forward, his body seemed to move on its own accord. "Henry," he called out. Henry stopped and turned to look at him. The diner hushed in anticipation of what he would say. Robin froze, suddenly unable to speak. There was so much he wanted to tell the boy but yet the words would not form. A soft touch on his arm reminded him just where he was and who was there. _Marian_. Henry held his gaze, a knowing look on his face. A look that held a wisdom that most boy's that age could not even fathom. Henry quickly nodded his head, acknowledging Robin, before turning around and leaving the diner with Snow White.

He felt Marian tug on his sleeve with a bit more force. "Robin can we leave this place?" she whispered. Her face was pale, frightened, bewildered. Robin felt guilty for not being able to recognize, before now, how strange this must be for her. A foreign land, he and Roland being here, _Regina_. His mind whispered her name.

He cleared his throat, "Of course," he said. Marian was his responsibility, his wife. She was scared and she needed to be cared for. Of course he would care for her. He loved her. He grabbed her hand. His eyes scanned the room, looking at the people who he had gotten to know over the last year. People who he had fought along side in the battle against Zelena, the Wicked Witch. Some of them looked happy for him. Others tried to avoid staring to allow them some privacy and the few that he had shared a closer bond with looked at him with sympathy knowing that this situation was not as simple as his wife being given back to him, that the circumstances were more complicated than that. There was one particular pair of eyes that regarded him and Marian intensely, a pair of eyes that shook him to his very core.

"_Tinkerbell told me it was possible to love again. She led me to this tavern, to a man who she said I was destined to be with. I never saw his face, but….I did see his tattoo."_

"_It was me?"_

"_Yes."_

Looking into the fairy's eyes, Robin's heart grew heavy. His stomach rolled and he felt physically ill.

Tinkerbell broke eye contact first. She stood and walked past him, leaving Granny's, with a certain determination in her walk. Robin knew from her look, from her step, that it would be the fairy that would find Regina first. His heart longed to follow but his mind knew he must care for Marian. Give her shelter, provide her safety. It was always difficult to feel at peace when your heart and your mind were at odds with one another.

* * *

Regina appeared in the middle of her office. She knew her home would be the first place people would look for her. She had no desire to be found. She stumbled towards the bathroom knowing she would not be able to hold down the contents of her stomach much longer. She made it just in time. She fell to the ground beside the porcelain bowl throwing up until all she could do was produce dry heaves. Once done, she placed her forehead against the cool ceramic. She took some deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart, trying to settle her stomach. Marian was here. Robin's Marian. His wife. The love of his life. The woman he would walk through hell for to get back…._was_ back. To make matters worse it was she who had sentenced Marian to die. Her past as the Evil Queen just would not let her go. Redemption seemed like a thing that she would never be able to achieve nor deserve. Robin had been the one person in her life that had been untouched by her villainous past but that was no longer the case. She always seemed to end up hurting the people she cared about whether it was intentional or not. He would never forgive her. The confused, betrayed look on his face back at Granny's haunted her thoughts. She felt her stomach lurch and she got sick once again.

After there was nothing left in her stomach, Regina slowly made her way out of the bathroom. She was exhausted. She tripped over the rug as she walked almost falling to the ground. If anyone could see her she was sure they would think she was drunk. She caught sight of the sofa. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to lie down, close her eyes and forget….just for a little while.

Her steps halted when her eyes fell on the scattered picnic lunch on the floor. Her memory flashed to the afternoon spent there with Robin. Slow, heated kisses. Sharing her deepest, most intimate thoughts. Experiencing the wonderment of having someone care for her. Finally feeling pure happiness.

Words and empty promises echoed around her. _"It is possible to find love again." "Your heart will find it's way to happiness….don't let anything hold you back."_

A second chance? What a fool she had been. She had unwisely listened to others when she knew it was only her own heart that had always told her the truth. She was not worthy of a second chance. She was not worthy of love. Suddenly she was angry. Angry with Snow White and angry with Tinkerbell for filling her head with romantic nonsense. Mostly she was angry with herself, furious that she had allowed herself to believe that she could be happy again. That Robin was her second chance.

She stormed towards the picnic remnants. She picked up one of the wine glasses and with a cry of outrage, she hurled it towards the still burning fire. The explosion of glass breaking gave her a small thrill of satisfaction. She picked up the other glass and slammed it down as well. She picked up the half full wine bottle and with all the force she could muster she threw it at the wall. She watched it shatter, the red wine dripping down the wall. It looked like blood, taunting her, reminding her of all the people that had died by her hand. Her breath came out fast and uneven as she surveyed the damage she had caused. While throwing the glassware had momentarily given her joy it quickly vanished as the pain of losing Robin, losing the bliss she had felt, once again overwhelmed her.

There was a soft knock at the door and Regina froze. She did not want to see anyone. If she ignored it long enough they would go away. Another knock echoed throughout the room followed by an insistent voice, "Regina, I know you are in there. I could hear the smashing of glass. Let me in."

Regina growled hearing the fairy's voice. The perky blonde had picked the wrong time to intrude. Regina walked across the room. As she opened the door she met the fairy with a fiery, cold stare. "How dare you show your face here," she sneered.

Tinkerbell stared back at her but she did not speak.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Regina continued. "Did you enjoy making me feel like a fool? Watching me open myself up to someone, only to have it come crashing down minutes later." She pointed an accusative finger at the fairy, "_You_ said it was possible to find love again, _you_ said pixie dust never failed." She grew louder the more she ranted, "_You_ said I could be happy again. Well guess what _Tinkerbell_?" she snarled, "I've lost once again."

"Regina," Tink finally spoke, her voice gentle, "Who says the story is over?"

Regina let out a bitter laugh, "Did you not see the happy reunion that took place at Granny's? Robin has his _true_ love back. The choice is very clear, hell there is _no_ choice to be made," she said.

The fight seemed to leave Regina sorrow once again taking over. She walked back towards the sofa muttering, "Damn you Tinkerbell, damn you for showing me that lion tattoo."

Regina let out a soft sob and fell to the ground. Glass pierced her knees and her legs as she finally let the tears escape, finally mourned the man, the second chance that was no longer hers. Tink went to her side. She slid down on the floor beside the queen, one of her hands rubbing up and down her back in an attempt to comfort. The fairy said nothing and just allowed Regina to grieve.

* * *

Robin led Marian through the rows of trees, taking her to where he and his men had set up camp in Storybrooke. He could tell she was more relaxed in a setting that was familiar to her. Her arms were around Roland, who had fallen asleep in her embrace. He kept glancing back to make sure she was real, still not quite believing that she was here with them again. She had died and he had mourned her. He could not wrap his mind around how any of this was possible. Having only heard tiny pieces of a much grander tale, he knew they must sit down and talk. For now though it was imperative he provided a safe haven.

When they neared the camp, Robin turned to her. "Perhaps it is best if I go ahead, warn the men. This will come as quite a shock," he told her.

She nodded in agreement and Robin went ahead without her.

John noticed him arrive and stood, a cheeky grin on his face. "I didn't expect you back tonight friend. I thought you were _dining_ with her majesty," he teased.

Little John must have been able to tell by the look on his face that something had happened. "Robin, what is it?" He stepped forward, his eyes panicked. "Has something happened to Roland?"

"No," Robin reassured him, "It's...complicated."

John's eyes widened in complete shock as he looked past Robin, "Marian?" he whispered.

"Little John!" she cried out, relieved to see another familiar face in this strange new world she had entered. Robin watched her stumble forward, still mindful of Roland, towards John. She wrapped her free arm around him, holding on as tight as she could. John stood there dumbfounded, his hands sticking out behind her in shock.

"Why don't we all sit down and inform Little John of everything that has happened these past couple of hours," Robin said, he grasped Marian's arm to lead her to a log that layed around the fire. The night air had brought a chill that was cooler than anything Robin had experienced in this land, yet. The three sat down and Marian went on to explain what had befallen her the last twenty four hours.

When Marian finished, John finally found his voice, "The Queen held you prisoner?" he questioned. Robin's heart sparked at the mention of Regina. He could tell that Little John was confused, he had come to know a brazen, but not evil, queen over the last year.

"Yes. The Evil Queen," she confirmed.

Robin's head snapped up at the evil moniker, "She is _**not**_ evil," he said, his first instinct to defend Regina. When faced with Marian's bewildered face, his tone softened, "She is no longer the Evil Queen. She has changed," he told her. He swallowed. The feelings that swirled in the pit of his stomach were complicated. Memories of soft touches, of fervent kisses, of breathless whispers with the raven haired queen assaulted him. He needed to change the topic. "It is getting late," he said, "You must be weary Marian. We should rest."

Marian started at him for a few moments, searching him, before she relented. "I am tired," she confessed.

Roland stirred as she went to stand, his small eyes fluttering open to land on Marian's face. She smiled warmly at him. Roland's eyes widened in fear at the unfamiliar woman who held him. He was still disoriented from sleep, not able to remember the previous hours right away. He whimpered, "Papa," and Robin was there in an instant. He took his son from Marian's arms, cradling him to his chest, soothing his soft cries. Marian looked mortified that her son considered her as a stranger.

"It has been over three years for us Marian," he told her, trying to make her understand. He wouldn't include the twenty-eight years that had been frozen during the curse.

"It's only been six months for me," she whispered. "I missed so much of his life," she cried out. Robin reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, trying to give her some comfort.

"Let me put him down, then we can talk," he said. He moved to lie Roland down and his eyes drifted open once more, "Papa?" he questioned.

"Yes Roland," he whispered.

Roland let out a content sigh at hearing his father's voice. He continued, his eyes barely able to stay open, "Will we see Regina tomorrow?" Robin's breath hitched at his question. The young boy was very fond of Regina, he had enjoyed spending time with her ever since she had saved him from that flying monkey in the Enchanted Forest. That seemed so long ago now. Before Robin could answer, Roland was fast asleep. He closed his eyes in relief, thankful that he could avoid the question. He leaned his head against his son's and placed a soft kiss on his temple.

As he made his way back to Marian he couldn't help but feel grateful that she too had fallen asleep in his absence. He had so many questions about where she had been during those missing six months. Things seemed off in her timeline, if she had only just been arrested two days ago by the Black Knights where had she been the remainder of the time? Her slumber would give him time to wrap his head around this entire situation, give him time to adjust to this new reality, to sort out all the questions he needed answered.

Robin sat there looking at his wife that he had thought was gone, he knew that he should be overjoyed by her return. Of course he was elated that she was indeed alive. Roland deserved to know her, what a beautiful woman she was. Yet, deep in his heart he couldn't stop but feel that even though he had found something wonderful he knew that he had also potentially lost something very profound.

* * *

**As usual, I would love to know what you thought! Are you interested in seeing the story continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thank you for the positive response to the story. That was overwhelming in the best way. I apologize for the wait. Life and work are factors. I will not be able to update this as fast as ASOH unfortunately. I hope you still stick by it!**

**This chapter serves to set up a few of my ideas. I have already changed my outline several times. The characters are always taking me somewhere else with their dialogue. **

**Again, Jacky was my life saver. My words are often a mess until she helps fix them. Thank you. Pretty sure I've snagged the best beta ever.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Robin stoked the fire, the flames danced higher in the cool morning air. He rubbed a hand over his face, his whole body was weary. Sleep had evaded him the entire night, thoughts of Marian and Regina consuming him. He watched Marian and Roland chatting animatedly across from him. It was something he never thought he would get to witness, something important that he thought Roland had lost out on. Robin smiled at Roland's delighted giggle as Marian tickled his side. She had always been such a loving, fun woman, it made sense that Roland would be drawn to her, their personalities were almost an exact match.

Robin still could not grasp how this was all possible. He understood, as well as any mere human could, the aspects of time travel that had been involved. What he couldn't comprehend was how Marian had been alive for six months. He had watched her die. The Queen…. Regina, had not been the cause of her death, not the death he had suffered through anyway. Nothing made sense to him. His thoughts then turned to that of Regina. He wondered how she was. Had Tinkerbell found her? Had she been receptive of the fairy's help, her comfort? Had she even needed comfort? That was perhaps what Robin feared the most. He was afraid that Regina didn't care that Marian had returned, that he, their relationship, had not been important to her. From the look in her eyes at Granny's last night, he had a hard time believing that was true. She had looked shattered. He didn't want her to be hurt because of him, because of Marian's reappearance, but he didn't think he could handle her not giving a damn either. Perhaps that was selfish of him but the time he had spent with her had been powerful, the connection he had felt with her had been intense.

Robin startled when Roland jumped on his lap. "Papa," he exclaimed, "Why aren't you answering us?"

Robin glanced at Marian who was looking at him strangely. "Are you well?" she questioned.

He cleared his throat, attempting to clear his mind of Regina. It was unfair to Marian that his thoughts were on another woman, a woman who had held her prisoner only a day ago in her timeline. "Yes," he answered, forcing a smile. He turned his attention to Roland, "You know what happens when Papa thinks too hard," he teased, it was an old joke the two had shared ever since Roland could speak.

Roland smiled widely, "Your brain freezes!" he exclaimed.

Robin let out a laugh at his son's enthusiasm, "You're right," he told him, tickling the boy until he doubled over in laughter.

"Do you 'member when," Roland paused to giggle, "when Regina said she was surprised you had a brain when we all lived together in the 'Chanted Forest?" he asked.

Robin's hands froze at the mention of Regina, the mention of them all living together. His eyes quickly looked to Marian. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes confused. "The Ev….the Queen?" she stuttered.

"Regina's a queen," Roland's voice was excited as he directed his comment to his mother. "Only in the 'Chanted Forest though, here she is the….," his face wrinkled in concentration, unable to recall the term. He looked at his father, "Papa?"

Robin cleared his throat at Marian's look, "Mayor," he answered his son.

"Mayor," the boy repeated happily.

Robin turned Roland in his lap so they were face to face, "Roland, my boy, go find Little John so you can eat some breakfast," he told him.

Roland jumped off Robin's lap unaware of the tension that had grown between his parents, "Ok," he sang, skipping off towards the other fires.

Robin watched him go before turning his attention back to his wife. "You lived with the Evil Queen?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Robin winced at the Evil Queen title but he held his tongue. "The last year was complicated," he cast his eyes downward trying to figure out the best way to explain all that had happened during that time. "There was a witch wreaking havoc, we were all working together to try and stop her reign of terror," he explained.

"You were successful?" Marian questioned, she seemed concerned.

"Yes. Regina," Robin coughed, he decided that it would probably be best not to refer to her so intimately in front of Marian. "..the Queen defeated her, she saved us all."

Marian shook her head, "That is hard for me to understand. I remember a woman who held me against my will, mocked me and my cries for help. She was not a kind woman. She was not a hero. She was definitely someone whom you would have disliked. You consider her an ally?...A friend?"

"Yes," it was all Robin could say. He prayed she didn't attempt to dig any further, ask any more questions regarding Regina. He was no where near sorting out for himself the complex things he felt for the queen.

"That is going to take some time to adjust to," she told him, her voice low. She stared into the fire, quiet….thoughtful. Robin watched her. He could see the vein on her forehead pulsate, it always did when she was in deep thought. In another time he would have rubbed his thumb across it in an intimate caress, pulling her in his arms, insisting she share all her deepest concerns. Now all he could do was watch her, affixed to one spot, unsure of how to approach her, afraid that she would reject him but even more fearful that she craved his comfort.

Finally in the stillness, he asked her the one question that haunted him, "Where were you Marian? I watched you die."

"It's complicated," Marian explained.

"Tell me," Robin pleaded. The emotional turmoil that he experienced when he had lost her re-emerging once again.

Robin had always blamed himself for Marian's death. They had been in the middle of robbing a King from a neighbouring realm, King Bennington. He was a big supporter of the Queen and aided her in her attempts to capture Snow White. Robin assumed it was because of his hatred of Snow's father King Leopold. Their feud had been legendary. King Bennington had spent a substantial sum of money to help the Queen fund the war and because of that the people in his Kingdom were going hungry. The King had felt no need to care for them. Robin and Marian had put a plan into motion to pull off one more caper to ensure that the starving people were fed and looked after before quitting to raise Roland in a safer environment. King Bennington's son, Prince Edward Bennington, had been transferring jewels and gold to the Queen's Palace one afternoon. The plan had been to intercept the carriage, but during the heist things had gone horribly wrong, resulting in Marian's death or so Robin had thought at the time.

"We were attempting the heist on Prince Edward, an arrow hit you. The Prince claimed you dead and took your body. I searched for him for months to plead for your remains, I wanted to lay you to rest properly," he cried out.

Tears filled Marian's eyes and she stood, rounding the fire, falling to the ground in front of Robin. She placed her hands on his knees, "I nearly did perish but one of the men noticed movement in my eyes," she explained. "I was close to death for nearly two months. Benny nursed me back to health."

"Benny?" Robin inquired. Who the hell was Benny?

Marian cleared her throat, her eyes avoiding him as she answered, "The Prince."

"He cared for you?" Robin asked. "I do not understand. His men shot you. He was against all we stood for."

"No," Marian's voice was quick and loud. Her voice soft as she continued, " Benny….Prince Edward, was a good man," she argued. "He didn't agree with his father and believed Snow White was the rightful ruler of her realm, not the Evil Queen. He and the princess had been childhood friends. He considered her fair and just, his main goal was to see her land returned to her. That day he was meeting _her_, not the Queen. We prevented the exchange from happening," Marian explained.

"He was an arrogant fool as a teenager," Robin said. None of what Marian had said made any sense to him. "Marian, we used to make fun of him, the way he would strut around as if he were more important than he actually was."

Marian stood, frustration evident in her eyes, "So the _Evil_ Queen can change, a woman who destroys lives and kills innocent people, but an arrogant teenager cannot?" she bit back.

Robin was taken aback by Marian's sudden burst of anger. He stood as well, "That is not what I meant," he soothed. "People change. I apologize." He reached out and stroked her arm, her eyes softened and she leaned into his touch. "Marian, I still don't understand. If you were well after a couple of months and Prince Edward had given you freedom to leave. Where were you? How did you end up captured by the Queen?"

Marian looked at him. Her eyes filled with a look of guilt. He watched her swallow before she opened her mouth to speak. "I….I….," she stuttered, "I chose to stay with him and his men, to assist them on their quest to help Snow White regain her kingdom," she confessed.

"What!" Robin exclaimed. His hand dropped from Marian's arm. "You purposely had us continue to believe that you were dead? You purposely abandoned Roland?" Of all the reasons Robin had imagined that had caused Marian to be separated from them, it being her own choice had never been one of them.

"I didn't abandon Roland," she cried out, stepping toward Robin. "I planned on coming back." She pulled his arm in an attempt to get him to look at her again. "Robin we spent our entire lives fighting against injustice, helping the less fortunate survive in a world that was dominated by the rich. The King and the Evil Queen's reign needed to be put to an end. Snow White was the _key_ for that to happen. It was imperative that I help make the world a better place. Roland deserved to be raised in a land that was fair and just. I wanted to achieve that for him. My near death experience helped me see that even clearer. You were ready to give up….I just couldn't….not yet. Benny..., " Marian looked away from Robin briefly, she took a breath before continuing, "Prince Edward offered me a chance to make a real difference," she explained. "Please Robin, you have to understand that….I always planned on coming back," she whispered.

Robin felt overwhelmed. Marian had always been very passionate about social injustice, it was one of the first things that had attracted him to her. They fought many battles side by side, and fell in love along the road of dangerous adventures in their attempt to fight for those in need. After Roland had been born, Robin had felt that their work was too unpredictable, too high-risk to expose a child to. He and Marian had argued, until she had finally agreed. It was now clear that they had not been on the same page at all. As much as it hurt, Robin _did_ understand. It was unfair of him to have expected her to stop fighting for what she believed in. She wanted a better world for their son to grow up in, he wouldn't argue against that. He did find it unsettling that Marian had not felt a need to inform him that she was indeed alive.

Before he had a chance to question her, Roland came bouncing towards them, "Mama," he exclaimed, "I finded the most beautiful flower. Come see!" he said, tugging her hand.

Marian looked quickly at Robin before smiling widely at their son, "I'd love to see it, lead the way."

Robin watched them walk off together holding hands. His heart was heavy. He had hoped talking to Marian would give him the answers he wished for instead the conversation had only left him with more questions.

* * *

Regina moved slowly around the kitchen counter. Her entire body ached. Her meltdown the previous evening had been emotionally exhausting. She inwardly groaned, remembering how much Tinkerbell had witnessed of her brief show of weakness. When Regina had finally come to her senses she had demanded the fairy leave. Tinkerbell had known it was not wise to argue and had left without a fight.

When Regina had arrived home she found Henry and Snow White waiting for her. They both looked relieved to see that she was alright, that she hadn't done something foolish. She had fought the urge to lash out at Snow, at the pity that was evident in her eyes. She had not wanted to be pitied, especially by Snow White. She had calmly informed both Snow and Henry that she was fine and had welcomed Henry into their home before promptly shutting the door in Snow White's face after a quick farewell. Henry had said nothing about her rudeness, had simply kissed her cheek bidding her goodnight, telling her they would talk in the morning.

After a long night of little sleep, morning had finally arrived. She worked away at making breakfast for Henry trying to avoid the inevitable questions that he would have for her, discussing the topic that she no longer wanted to think about.

"You don't have to make me breakfast mom," he told her. He sat on a stool at the island watching her as she cooked.

"I want to," she smiled, forcing her voice to be cheerful. The smell of bacon made her stomach roll in an unpleasant way. The thought of eating was unappealing. She flipped the eggs onto his plate and set it in front of him. She sat beside him and smiled when he dug into the food as if he had been starving for days, a typical teenage boy. Despite all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, she still had Henry, her constant light in times of darkness. Henry would be enough. He had to be.

"Are you not eating?" Henry questioned, concern evident on his face. "You have to eat," he told her.

She placed her hand over his, "I will," she reassured him, "I'm just not hungry now. You know me, I never eat much for breakfast." She watched his eyes flicker in uncertainty and knew the questions that she had been dreading were on their way.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she looked away from his gaze.

"You were so happy with Robin," his voice was quiet and heartfelt.

Regina focused all her energy on not falling apart in front of her son. "You make me happy," she told him, she squeezed his hand before standing, busying herself with cleaning up the mess. "Tell me about your friends in New York," she attempted to change the topic.

Henry was not deterred, "Have you talked to him? He seemed conflicted at Granny's. I could tell he wanted to find you," he said.

"Henry," she breathed, exasperated, "Enough." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly in an attempt to control her laboured breathing, her racing heart. Robin had wanted to find her? She felt something resembling hope rise in her but she quickly squashed it, knowing deep within her that Robin would never choose her over his wife, his true love. She would _not_ take out her pain on Henry. She turned to face him.

"What we had was...new. It was fun but it meant….," she swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat before continuing, "it meant nothing,"she lied, not able to look Henry in the eyes. She turned away from him again and continued cleaning. She had to keep herself busy. She would not break in front of her son. He had been through so much these last two years she would not burden him with her problems. He deserved to be a teenager, he deserved to have her full attention as a mother. That is what he would get.

"It wasn't nothing mom," he said, startling her when he touched her arm. She hadn't heard him approach. Tears filled her eyes at his consoling words and gesture.

She cleared her throat to stop herself from crying. "We were only seeing each other for a few days. He was a complete pain in the ass in the Enchanted Forest. This is not the end of the world," she told him, she could not quite stop her voice from trembling. _Damn it_. She finally turned around and grabbed Henry's hand. "You know the tales they tell of Robin Hood here, Maid Marian is his love, the one he can't live without. I'm….happy for him, for Roland." She grabbed his chin between her index finger and her thumb, lifting his head slightly. "Roland deserves to know his mother."

Henry contemplated her words for a few moments before speaking, "In the tales Maid Marian doesn't always end up with Robin Hood mom." He grabbed her hand from his chin and squeezed it. "I'm going to go have a shower. Do you want to watch a movie with me later?" he asked. Regina simply nodded not trusting her voice to speak.

Once Henry had left, Regina collapsed onto the stool closest to her, emotionally drained. She placed her head in her hands. She was tired and she was frustrated, upset that she had allowed her heart to feel anything for Robin. Tinkerbell and Henry both had entertained the notion that choosing Marian would not be a simple solution for Robin, that it was possible his feelings were more complex. Regina knew better than to believe that. The way he had spoken of Marian, his love for her, Regina knew his choice had been made the moment he had laid eyes on his formerly dead wife. Who could blame him? A kind, beautiful woman whom he had a rich history with, the mother of his child versus a bitter, sarcastic woman who had tortured and killed, a woman responsible for imprisoning and sentencing his wife to death. There was no choice to be made.

The sound of the doorbell caused Regina to jump. For one fraction of a second, her heart beat one name. _Robin_. She went to the door, answering it full of hope. What greeted her on the other side was bitter disappointment. Emma and Charming stood side by side and it took all she had not to slam the door back in their faces.

"Henry is in the shower," she growled. Of all the people in Storybrooke, the two in front of her were the people she least wanted to see.

"Regina, we need to talk to you," Emma said, still looking guilty.

Regina was having none of her _saviour_ bullshit today. "Unless it concerns Henry, you and I have nothing to say to one another," she told her.

Regina went to shut the door in their faces but Charming was quick and stopped the door with his hand. "Regina, we are here on official town business. You're the mayor still, are you not?" he asked. Regina glared at him, annoyed by his pompous attitude. Charming had many irritating qualities but this was by far his worst.

"Let me guess, the town is in trouble….you need Regina's magic to save the day?" She cast a disgusted look towards Emma, "In case you have both forgotten you have the magical saviour in your midst. A woman who saves lives no matter the realm or time, _a real hero_. You no longer need me." Regina let out a bitter laugh, "Or is it something _unethical_ that needs to be done. We wouldn't want Miss. Swan to get her hands dirty now would we?"

Charming sighed. "People are missing," he told her bluntly.

"What? Who?" she asked, fear striking her heart. _Robin. Roland_.

"Technically these people don't exist," Emma explained.

Regina growled in irritation, "What the hell are you talking about," she questioned.

"Let us in, we'll explain," Charming told her.

Regina stared at them both for several seconds. She had no desire to converse with either one of them but curiosity won out in the end, She moved back and allowed them to pass. Emma offered her a small smile of gratitude but Regina returned it with an icy glare.

The three stood around awkwardly. Finally her patience wearing thin, Regina snapped, "What are you waiting for?"

"We were looking through the town census wanting to check in on families, make sure everyone was accounted for after Zelena, her….fondness for turning people into flying monkey's. There were a few anomalies," Charming explained.

"Anomalies? Such as?" Regina wanted this conversation over, wanted these two out of her house.

"People that are apart of the Storybrooke census, that are said to have lived here, no longer exist. The people that were marked as their family members have been telling us that these people never existed in real life," Emma said her voice concerned

Regina knew exactly what was going on. "You don't get it, do you?" Regina questioned. She was dealing with two naive, idiots. When they said nothing she continued, "Magic _always_ comes with a price."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's bewildered stare, "Your little rescue back in the Enchanted Forest….," she hinted.

Realization dawned on Emma, "These people don't exist because I saved Marian?" she asked, her voice shaking, "But I fixed the timeline," she insisted.

"You fixed the timeline so your parents were back on their course to _true love_," she rolled her eyes again, "but you took someone else out of the timeline _completely_. I was not a very forgiving person. I can assure you that guards lost their lives because of Marian's escape. Also, people's lives who perhaps would have been changed by watching her death would no longer have been changed. They could have gone down a completely different path having not witnessed Marian's death. Who knows what could have sprouted in people hearts from one death. Like I said….you Charming's never think of consequences," she sneered.

Emma looked devastated, Regina felt momentarily pleased. "I just wanted to save her life," she whispered.

"You change any little thing in the past….you change the future. Congratulations Miss Swan, job well done," Regina's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"How can we fix this?" Emma's eyes pleaded with her.

"Don't worry, your title of _hero_ is safe. No one will ever know that you prevented them from finding their loved ones, that their children don't exist because of you. Your secret is safe," she told her before turning away. Everyone else whose lives Emma Swan had altered would never feel the pain of not having their loved ones around, they would be none the wiser. Regina felt jealous. It would be much easier if she could not remember Robin and Roland, could not recall in intimate detail the time she spent with them.

"Regina, I know you cared for him," she heard Emma's apologetic voice behind her.

Turning in anger, she pointed a finger at the blonde, "Don't," she growled.

Emma shut her mouth, smart enough to realize not to engage her on that topic any further.

"You got what you wanted Miss Swan. Your parents, a new lover. You Charming's always get what you want. You just now have to live knowing that there was a price for your happiness, your _stupidity_," she growled. "You better just pray that this was all that was altered."

Before Emma or Charming could respond, Regina stormed past them and threw open her door. "I have a evening planned with my son. Leave."

* * *

Regina sat on the couch, Henry's feet in her lap and she almost felt content. She almost felt like a second chance at love didn't matter, not if she had Henry. Her mind drifted to Robin and she knew that her second chance had mattered, it mattered a whole hell of a lot. She tried to focus on the comedy that played on the television but found herself unable.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the couch, the lack of sleep the previous night finally catching up to her. Just as she was almost asleep a large bang startled her. "What was that!" she asked.

"I think it was thunder," he answered. He rolled off the couch, heading towards the window, "I've never heard it that loud before."

Regina followed and they looked out the window together. Chain lightning lit up the sky.

"Whoa," Henry muttered.

Regina could not recall having seen lightning that bright or wicked before, even in the Enchanted Forest where storms were much more intense. Another crack of thunder echoed around them causing both Regina and Henry to jump.

The storm seemed to worsen in a matter of seconds. The wind picked up, the lighting and thunder constant. It had come without any warning whatsoever. There was an eerie element to it, something wasn't quite right. Regina just couldn't place what it was.

"Mom, this storm doesn't seem….normal," Henry said.

"No," she agreed, "It doesn't,"

"Is it magic?" he asked.

"If it is, it's a type I have never encountered before," she answered. She thought of Robin and Roland in the woods.

"What is it Mom?" Henry asked her, he must have noticed her concern.

"Roland," she said staring out the window.

"Roland?" he questioned.

"He is afraid of storms," she told him. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Roland had often come to her in the middle of a storm for her comfort. Thunderstorms were not common in the Enchanted Forest but when they did occur they were long and severe. She had distracted Roland with games and her magic. She knew Roland would be petrified. It took all of her willpower to not go to him. Robin would have found them shelter she told herself, her mind attempting to reassure her heart.

The lights flickered and then went out casting darkness over the entire town. Regina brought her fireball to life in time to see a large branch fall from the tree. "We better get downstairs," she said to Henry, grabbing his arm. She prayed that Robin and Roland had found a safe place to hide.

* * *

Roland whimpered and pushed himself closer against Robin as another crack of thunder shook the ground. Robin tightened his hold on his son. He had never seen a storm quite as wicked as this one. Marian sat beside them, lightly stroking Roland's back, trying to offer him some comfort. It was hard to be reassuring when both he and Marian were anxious of the storm as well. The rain came down harder, slapping against the tent with such power Robin was sure it was going to drive holes right through the flimsy material.

Roland cried out when another ear-shattering roar pierced the night sky. Robin kissed his temple, "It is alright Roland, the storm will soon pass," he whispered

"I want Regina," Roland told him, trembling in fear. Robin had to bite his tongue to stop himself from whispering, _me too_.

He heard shouts outside his tent and recognized several voices of his men.

"Robin, the storm is getting worse! We must seek shelter elsewhere!" he heard one of them yell.

Robin held on tightly to Roland, grabbed Marian's hand and the three of them exited the tent following his men to a cave that they had found further in the woods. The rain turned to hail and Robin covered Roland's body as best as he could. The boy's arms wrapped so tightly around his neck, Robin found it hard to breathe. The pieces of ice felt like rocks being thrown at him over and over again. The wind whirled around them making it harder to run. His legs felt like lead as he forced himself to run faster. Fallen branches from trees blew by his head. The wind carried them easily. He twisted and turned dodging them, he had one thought in his head, _get Roland to safety_. After what had seemed like hours but had only been minutes Robin saw the cave ahead. He rushed inside along with his men and breathed a sigh of relief that they had made it. He turned to check on Marian and his heart plummeted. She was not there. They had let go of each other's hands at some point on their run and he had lost track of her.

Robin pulled Roland off of him, handed him to Little John and ran out into the storm once again. His heart hammered inside his chest, fear encompassing him. He held a hand over his eyes to block the rain and hail as he frantically searched for Marian.

Finally he spotted her laying on the ground, several yards ahead. He ran to her, whispering a prayer the entire way, _please let her be well, please don't take her from me again_, he pleaded. He reached her in seconds, her face was covered in blood, her body still. Robin acted right away. He bent down and lifted her into his arms. By the time he reached the cave the storm was over. Ending as quickly as it had started.

"Tuck," he shouted frantically, as he laid her body down.

Friar Tuck was by their side in an instant, giving orders to many of the men, telling them to fetch him various things. Robin gripped Marian's hand tightly. While Friar Tuck worked, Robin had only eyes for Marian. It was like he had been transported back to when he had lost her before. The same fear, the same despair. He couldn't lose her again….not like this. "Please Marian," he whispered. Finally Marian gasped, sucking in air greedily, her eyes fluttering open. Robin cried out in joy. He gently pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest, thankful that once again her life had been spared.

* * *

**I would really love to hear from you all. Tell me what you thought. Regina and Robin interact in the next chapter...I promise. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, favs, etc. You are all amazing!**

**Jacky continues to be the best beta ever. She is very patient and I am slowly (very slowly) learning from my mistakes.**

**As promised, Regina and Robin interact in this one. There must be something about chapter 3, they first interacted in ASOH in chapter 3 as well!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Robin raced through the fog, his heart pounded inside his chest, Marian's voice called to him through the thick haze. He knew she was in trouble, could hear it in the desperate way she yelled out. "Marian!" his voice bellowed. He pushed his hands through his hair in frustration, in fear

Then he saw her, her back to him, her long hair blowing in the wind. "Marian!" he yelled again.

She slowly turned around and Robin took a step back in horror. "Regina," he gasped.

"Save me," she pleaded. She reached for him and then suddenly she fell over the edge of the cliff she was standing on.

"REGINA!" his heart plummeted as he watched her disappear. He ran to the edge, falling to the ground, desperate to grab her. He was too late. She was gone. "No!" he cried, his voice echoed around him, "Regina!"

"Robin," a voice called, a hand shook his shoulder roughly. He jerked into a sitting position. His breathing laboured and out of control. Marian stood above him, her eyes wide and concerned.

"Marian?" His voice trembled, still agitated by his dream. The look in Regina's eyes, the words that she had spoken as she had fallen over the cliff. _Save me_. Robin closed his eyes to try and control his beating heart, the terror that still plagued him.

"You were crying out in your sleep," Marian told him, her voice soft. There was something else laced in her voice, a certain unease. Robin's eyes went to hers immediately. He wondered what he had said, he wondered if Regina's name had passed through his lips when he had been frantically trying to save her in his dream.

"It was only a troubling dream," he muttered, his gaze turning away from his wife's searching stare. In the past Marian had always been able to read him like a book, she could tell exactly what he was feeling at any given moment. He'd hate for her to witness the complex emotions that coursed through him now, the intense response he was having from a dream he had experienced, a dream that had been of another woman.

"Where's Roland," he asked, attempting to divert her attention.

"Still asleep," she indicated the lump in the middle of the large bed. They had been staying at Granny's Inn since the storm. Robin chuckled. He was relieved, this had been the first night Roland had truly slept over the past two days. For two nights, Roland had pleaded with Robin to take him to see Regina. Robin had remained consistent in his answer, that they were not to bother her, that she was busy taking care of the town. The heart broken boy had yelled that he hated it here in Storybrooke and he wished that they were back in the Enchanted Forest where the three of them could be together, _you, me and Regina_, he had shouted. Shortly after Robin had caught Marian crying privately. She had been unaware of his presence. His heart had ached for her, the fact that her son craved the attention of another, the attention of a woman that Marian had known as her captor. Robin had been unsure if he should comfort her. He had gone back and forth in his mind weighing the pros and cons, in the end he had decided against it. He had almost convinced himself that he had done it for Marian, to give her space and not because he no longer knew how to console his wife.

He looked at Marian then. Her long brown hair was a little mussed from sleep. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. His eyes came to rest on the small pink gash that marred her cheek, the reminder of his scare during the storm. A branch had hit her, knocking her unconscious, the cut on her face had looked worse than it actually ended up being. Still, Robin was very grateful that Marian was alright. He reached out a hand, his thumb caressing her wound. She leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut, a soft hum escaping her lips. Robin suddenly felt such guilt. He was sure Marian must feel that he was neglecting her. He had made little attempts to touch her, to assure her that everything was going to be alright, that _they _were going to be alright. His mind had been preoccupied with questioning how this was possible, preoccupied with….Regina. When he had held Marian against him the evening of the storm he knew with renewed clarity that he could not lose Marian again and yet he struggled with knowing how to interact with her. She was his wife, he loved her but things were different, _he_ was different.

Feeling her respond to his touch, seeing the look in her eyes made his heart flutter in a familiar way, sending him back into the past when Marian had been the only thing that had mattered to him. His free hand landed on her hip and he used it to pull her even closer to him. She fell into his lap, one of her hands stroking his face, her eyes searching him.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"And I you," he choked out, his heart racing in anticipation. Marian's scent surrounded him, making him feel like a teenager again.

Their heads inched closer together, he watched as Marian's eyes glanced down to his lips. He slid his hand into her hair and suddenly everything felt wrong. Her hair was too thick, too wavy, it didn't feel right. _Regina. _He closed his eyes and then lifted his head to kiss Marian's forehead, unable to kiss her lips. He heard her whimper at the loss and he felt ill. He just could not kiss her when he thought of another, that would be completely unfair to her and completely unfair to Regina. He leaned his forehead against hers and they sat like that for a moment, both quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Marian broke the silence, "We need to figure things out," she said.

"I apologize," Robin whispered, trailing off.

Marian pulled back and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Don't apologize for having learned to live your life without me Robin. We just both need to….adjust," she said, her voice sad. She leaned in to kiss his temple before standing up.

"I'm famished. Why don't you go down and order us all something for breakfast. Roland and I will meet you down there when he awakes," she told him.

Robin stood as well, it never ceased to amaze him how understanding Marian was. If the situation had been reversed he didn't know if he would have been able to remain as patient. "I do need to speak to Granny in regards to payment for the room. I'll meet you down there in a little while," he gave her a small smile. He reached out to squeeze her hand and with one quick glance to Roland, he left the room.

He met Granny in the diner. The older woman was busy getting ready for the morning rush. She was a gruff woman, but Robin liked her.

"Good morning Granny," he greeted her.

"Good morning. Coffee?" She indicated the pot in her hand.

"A cup of yours? Definitely."

"How did your boy sleep last night?" She inquired having been a witness to one of his meltdowns the previous night.

"He slept, thankfully. I apologize for his behaviour the other evening. He is usually never like that."

"That storm and this unseasonable snow we're getting," she said, nodding her head outside, "Has us all on edge I think."

"The weather has been strange," he agreed. "Speaking of which, I want to once again thank you for providing my family, my men, rooms to stay in. I have no silver or coins, but I wish to repay you for your kindness. Is there any work I can assist with around here?"

"It isn't necessary," she told him.

"Please, I insist. I'd feel more at ease if I could repay you in some way." Robin was not one who liked to take handouts for nothing. The only reason he was staying here was for Marian and Roland. The weather _had_ been quite unpredictable the last three days.

"Payment has already been taken care of," she informed him.

"From who?" Robin asked, confused.

"They wished to remain anonymous," she answered, turning away from him to finish cleaning the counters.

"Granny, please tell me. I will always feel I owe a debt. I need to at least _thank_ the person," he pleaded with her.

She looked at him then, "I value my life….or at least my _sanity_," she muttered.

With her words, Robin knew exactly who it had been. "Regina," he breathed out. His heart picked up speed at the very thought of her.

Granny sighed, "I believe she was worried about the boy, although _she _would never tell you that."

Roland had desperately pleaded with Robin during and after the storm, begging to be taken to see Regina, craving her comfort. He was overcome with emotion knowing that Regina had been worried about his boy as well.

"Is she well?" his voice cracked, his eyes pleaded with Granny to give him any morsel of information about the queen. It was not until now that he realized just how desperate he was to hear about her, _to see her_.

Granny gave him a look that told him she was not having any part of this.

Robin closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath to collect himself, "I still insist I help you in any way I am able," he told her.

Granny looked him over, "The storm did do some significant damage to one of my back windows. I could use a hand moving some heavy boxes out of the way."

"Done," Robin said, relieved that he would have something tangible to do. He hoped it would help to distract him, allow him to forget about his problems for a little while.

* * *

Regina bundled her coat around her tighter forced to pick up her pace to keep up with her son. He had finally coaxed her out of the house for a surprise outing.

"Henry!" she exclaimed, "Slow down."

"It's so cold out here," he called back. He seemed to pick up his speed. Regina groaned. It was freezing outside. There was snow on the ground which, although not unheard of, was rare in Maine this time of year, especially this amount of it.

"Henry," she moaned, attempting to get him to slow down once more.

He turned back to look at her, smiling sheepishly at how much further he was ahead. "Sorry mom," he said, walking back to join her. She wrapped an arm around him as they continued to walk together.

"So, where are we heading for this _surprise_?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." There was something about the guilty look in his expression that made her pause.

"Henry," she warned. She had a feeling that this surprise was not going to be all that pleasant for her. She glanced ahead to Granny's Diner, both she and Henry were well aware of who was residing there. After the storm and with the cooling temperatures she had rented the rooms to ensure that Roland was somewhere warm and dry, somewhere safe.

"I knew you wouldn't have come if I told you."

"You're right," she was blunt, unhappy with her son's bold move.

"Mom, you refuse to leave the house, you refuse to eat, you refuse to even talk about," he stopped. Regina knew he was trying to control his temper, his frustration. "It's just that I worry," he told her, his voice soft.

Tears filled Regina's eyes at her son's hurt expression, the exact opposite of what she had wanted to do, "I'm fine," she whispered, hugging him close.

"Then come eat. Even though you deny it, I know you love Granny's hash-browns," he teased, but his eyes looked at her earnestly.

Her eyes darted around in uncertainty, in fear. Granny's was the last place she had seen Robin, had see him reunited with his wife, reunited with his happily ever after. She didn't want to run into him, yet her heart screamed different.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Mom, please," Henry implored. Looking into her son's pleading eyes Regina found herself unable to refuse again. She allowed him to grab her hand and pull her into Granny's to eat.

They sat in one of the booths. Regina's eyes scanned the room nervously. There were a few patrons at the other tables. She relaxed slightly seeing that Robin was not among them but she remained on high alert. Henry ordered for the both of them. The Hungry Man's Breakfast Special with extra hash browns.

"Henry," she groaned, "I can't eat all of that." All she wanted was a piece of dry toast and coffee, lots of coffee. She didn't think her stomach could handle much more than that, especially now that her nerves were on edge being here in the diner, a place where Robin could show up at any second. She glanced at the spot where she had last seen him and Roland reunited with Marian. Her stomach lurched at the memory.

"Promise me you'll eat some of it," Henry said, placing a hand over hers.

"I'll try," she told him.

The two continued to chat about various things while they waited for their food to arrive. After a few moments of light chatter, Henry saw an old school friend outside.

"I'm just going to run out and say hi. I'll be right back," he promised. Regina nodded her head. It was important to her that Henry renewed his friendships here.

While she waited the waitress refilled her coffee but had neglected to leave any creamer. Regina sighed, irritated by the incompetence of Granny's staff. She would be sure to leave a complaint with the woman. She noticed some extra creamer on the counter and got up to retrieve it. She went to grab it but the container slipped out of her hand falling to the floor.

"Damn it," she muttered, annoyed with herself.

She bend to retrieve it and on the way back up her head smashed into a box that someone was carrying. She cried out in pain, her hand going to the back of her head. She stood ready to give the inept fool a piece of her mind, to tell them to watch where they were going.

"My apologies," she heard a voice behind the box and her entire world screeched to a halt. She'd recognize that lilt anywhere. It was the same voice that had haunted her dreams for the past few nights. _Robin_.

Robin lowered the box, "I was unable to see behind this," his voice trailed off when he saw who it was. His eyes widened in surprise, "Regina," he breathed.

Regina's heart started to flutter out of control. She desperately wanted to escape, disappear from the very spot she stood but she was unable. She stood frozen, staring into the one face that she had both feared and yearned to see.

He seemed unable to move as well, returning her stare. His mouth slightly hung open and she would have laughed at his look if she wasn't trying with all she had to stop herself from crying.

"I have to go," she muttered, finally finding her voice. She turned around quickly, stumbling slightly. Her heart beat was painful in its rhythm, she needed to get out of there.

"Regina! Wait!" He called out to her. The hint of desperation in his voice made her pause. She heard some shuffling of chairs and figured Robin was putting the box down. She took the time to breathe, to try and control the anxiousness she felt. She was failing miserably.

"Regina, please," he pleaded. She took one final breath before turning around and lifted her head slowly to meet his gaze. The intensity in his eyes completely took her breath away. She had expected hatred in his stare, she was not prepared for his look of...longing. She was unable to stop the tears that formed in her eyes. God how she'd missed him.

"I've - ," Robin stopped mid-sentence, he seemed hesitant. "Are you well?" he finally asked. Her heart skipped at the tremble in his voice.

"I'm fine," she told him, hoping it sounded more convincing out loud than it did in her head. She shuffled her feet finding it hard to stay still, her nerves getting the better of her. Her eyes moved around the room trying to focus on anything that wasn't him.

"I have been wanting to see you," he confessed.

Her eyes flew to his at the revelation. He wanted to see her?

"Why?" she whispered, genuinely confused. He shouldn't want anything to do with her.

He stepped toward her and her heart rate increased, "You know why," he told her, his voice raw. She started shaking her head no as he took another step toward her. Her breathing grew more rapid, more sharp, at his nearness. 'My God, I've missed you," he whispered. She was powerless as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. His scent overwhelmed her. Her hand acted on it's own rising to thread into his hair like she had done so many times before. She breathed him in, memorizing every detail, allowing herself to forget. "I'm so sorry Regina," he breathed into her ear and suddenly she was back to reality.

Her hand went to his chest pushing him away. "No," she said, "No." This wasn't right. His decision was made, she was not it. There was no possible way she could be, she understood that. She sure as hell did not need to hear it from him. Hearing him speak the words would just re-open the wounds, remind her that everyone got their happy ending except for her.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice cracking. "Everything is so overwhelming right now. My mind," he paused, pushing a shaking hand through his hair, " and my heart are muddled," he admitted. "Seeing you…"

"Don't," she interjected closing her eyes, having heard enough. She could not allow hope to enter her heart. She knew at the end of the day Robin _would_ chose Marian, that any residual feelings he may still hold for her would not withstand when things settled. When he truly understood that his Marian was back. When he understood that it was _she _who was responsible for imprisoning the love of his life

She looked at him and somehow finding strength she spoke, "There is nothing to be confused about," she swallowed, needing a moment before she could continue, "I was going to kill your wife."

"That isn't who you are anymore," he was quick to defend her, which caught her off guard. He was so damn thoughtful and kind. It was things like this that made her mourn the loss of _him_ more so than the second chance he had represented.

"You don't know me," she insisted.

"But I do," he told her passionately. There laid the problem. He did know her, he knew her intimately. She had shared things with him that she had shared with no one else. Even when they had been in the Enchanted Forest he had found ways around the walls she had constructed after losing Henry. She could let him in no further. If she were to show any cracks he would be able to work his way into her heart deeper than he already had. The pain, when she would eventually lose him completely to Marian, would be unbearable. It was time to turn to what she knew best, coldness and inflicting pain.

"You don't," she growled. "This thing between you and I, it meant nothing," her voice waivered slightly and she cursed herself. "A queen and a _thief_?" she laughed, "Don't be a fool."

Anger flashed in Robin's eyes, "Don't do this Regina,", he grabbed her arm, pulling it to get her to look at him, "Don't push me away like you did in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina knew it was time to dig deeper, to put an end to this completely. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her head, the perfect poise of a queen, "If Daniel had returned, I wouldn't have given you a second thought," she snarled, forcing herself to be as cold as possible.

Robin recoiled from her. His hand dropped from her arm as if he had been burnt. The devastated look in his eyes made her stomach plummet. She instantly wished that she could take back the words she had just spoke, yet they had been spoken and she needed to stand by them. It would only be a matter of time before he'd come to realize that it was only Marian his heart yearned for. She herself would end up only being a footnote in his life, a passing dalliance that had meant nothing and would be forgotten. It was for the best. Robin deserved a woman like Marian, someone who was beautiful and kind not a beaten and damaged queen like herself.

She knew she had to get out of there before she lost all her resolve, before she lost control of her emotions and broke down, she could already feel her body starting to tremble. She turned to leave but before she had the chance to make her escape she heard a small voice call out her name in excitement, "Regina!"

She turned and watched as Roland came racing toward her, the brightest smile on his face. She stood rooted to the spot as his small arms wrapped around her legs, hugging her tightly. Her eyes looked across the room and landed on the one woman who held a rightful claim to what Regina had hoped was her second chance. Marian bravely held her gaze, which impressed her, although it was the look in the woman's eyes that haunted her. Regina had expected hatred or fear but Marian's look was one of pure heartbreak. She looked down at Roland and realized why the look seemed so familiar to her. She had worn it herself. She knew from experience what it was like to miss out on some of your son's life, to not have him remember you, to prefer the company of another to you. She found herself having empathy for Marian, an emotion she would have ignored in the past.

She knelt down so she was at eye level with Roland and he quickly wrapped his arms around her neck. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes losing control over her emotions. The cold barrier she had put up with Robin, lowering for his son. Roland was too young to understand if she were suddenly to turn him away. She would allow herself this chance to say good-bye. Soon the boy would forget her, his mother would be the one he would turn to for comfort. That's how it should be.

"And I missed you," she whispered in return, pulling him further into her embrace. She tried to stop the tears from forming as his nose nuzzled against her neck.

He pulled back to look at her, his small hands resting on her cheeks, his eyes observing every inch of her face. She felt more exposed than ever.

"Why are you sad?" he asked, "My Mama is back," he told her.

"I know," she choked out the words, "I am so happy for you."

"Why didn't you come see me during the scary storm? I called for you. In the 'Chanted Forest you always comed," he inquired, looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her heart breaking at the confusion in his eyes. She lifted her hand, her thumb caressing his cheek. "I might not have been there right beside you," she told him, "But in here," she placed her other hand over her heart, "I was with you. Things have to be different now Roland, but always know you are _forever_ in my heart."

"Really?" he asked her, his head tilting slightly a small grin on his face that showed his dimple.

Regina couldn't resist stroking the adorable hollow, "Really," she whispered. "I have to go," she told him, placing a kiss on his forehead. She was grief stricken having to say goodbye.

"Can we go for ice cream later, you, me and papa?" he asked as she stood. She turned without looking at any of them, walking out the door before she allowed her tears to escape. She heard Robin call out to her which only made her move more quickly. Breakfast at Granny's had been a terrible idea.

* * *

"Regina!" Robin called out, his heart dropping at the sight of her retreating form. Instinct screamed at him to follow her. He started to move forward when a voice pulled him back.

"Perhaps it's best if you let her go," Marian said. "That looked like a goodbye."

Robin turned to look at her. His heart torn between the past and the present. Marian and Regina both held a place in his heart and he was finding it impossible to think.

"Papa, will we see Regina later?" he heard Roland ask, his tone confused. Robin glanced at his son and knew he needed to get out of there. He wasn't sure if he needed to get sick, cry, or punch something….hard.

"You and Roland have something to eat," he told Marian. "I will be back later."

Robin headed towards his room without waiting for a reply. His plan was to grab his crossbow and head out into the woods. Perhaps there he could clear his head, think straight. The words Regina had said kept repeating over and over in his head,_ If Daniel had returned, I wouldn't have given you a second thought_. Damn her. He knew she was hurting and he knew this was how she coped but still she could be so stubborn. She refused to hear him out, to find out just how he was feeling. He knew the minute that he had laid his eyes on her that he had felt strongly for her. He felt a connection to her that he had never felt before, including Marian. Ever since he had met Regina in the Enchanted Forest, thoughts of her had consumed him. She was infuriating and audacious, she was intelligent and affectionate, and god did he find her absolutely tantalizing. There were many a nights that he would wake, her name on his lips. She always had the uncanny ability to throw him for a loop. He liked to think of himself as a pretty confident man yet when he was around her he would often become irrational and feel off kilter.

He entered the room and began searching for his crossbow in haste. Where in the hell was it? The longer it took to find the angrier he became. He threw the bedspread back in frustration. "Where is it?" he muttered in irritation. He grabbed the pillows and flung them across the floor knocking a lamp off the side table. He didn't care. He was upset and confused. Seeing Regina had been both eye-opening and puzzling.

"Robin?"

He turned startled to see Marian at the door. He had not even heard her enter. He stood staring at her, his breath heaving from exertion. She looked crestfallen and Robin felt even guiltier for the desire he felt for Regina. Desire for a woman who had just told him that she would have easily walked away from him if it had been her past love that had returned. It would be so much easier if he held affection for only Marian. Perhaps if he pushed himself?

He sprang forward, stalking Marian as if she were prey. One thing on his mind, forgetting Regina. Marian met him halfway. Their lips met in a desperate kiss. He groaned at the familiarity of it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth needing to taste her. Her moan urged him forward. He roughly grabbed her, lifting her up, spinning her around and dropping her on the bed. He was quick to follow, covering her with his body. His hands worked at unbuttoning her shirt. Her hands busy undoing his pants just as quickly, just as rough. His mouth went to her neck, biting and sucking. Marian groaned in pleasure, "Robin," she moaned.

His name from her lips gutted him. He let out a strangled cry and pulled away from her. It was not the voice he wanted to hear. He sat at the edge of the bed his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands, angry at himself for what he had almost allowed to happen. He felt the bed dip beside him, he glanced over and saw that Marian was now sitting as well.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice full of shame.

Marian smiled, her face sad. "You've moved on," she said. His mind wanted to fight her words but his heart would not allow him. She looked at him with her expressive eyes. Eyes that he used to get lost in, eyes that he once could read so easily. He couldn't read them now, had not truly been able to since she had returned to him. She brushed a lock of his hair to the side, she cleared her throat before she spoke again, "You're in love with the Evil Queen."

* * *

**How will Robin respond? How will Marian? Questions...questions. **

**Please let me know what you thought! There was a big loss of reviews from the 1st chapter to the 2nd. The self doubter in me thinks it's because of lost interest! lol! Seriously though, I really do want to hear from you.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally a update! I apologize for the wait, work has been extremely busy and I direct a children's camp this summer, so busy with that as well. Thank you for sticking around.**

**Thanks for the continued reviews, follows, favourites, etc. It means so much and makes it seem a little more worthwhile writing! It's what keeps me going!**

**Jacky continues to be the best. Thank you! She is awesome for telling me when things just don't flow well.**

**For all those going to Paris this weekend. Enjoy! I am jealous of you all! **

* * *

"You're in love with the Evil Queen," Marian's voice was low, pained. Robin's eyes went to hers in an instant, denial on his tongue. In love? With Regina? His heart raced, he suddenly felt hot, his breathing laboured. '_No!'_, his mind screamed at him to tell his wife, tell her that he was not in love with the woman that had sentenced her to death, tell her that it was only _she_ that he loved.

"Yes," he whispered instead. He had once sworn an oath to always speak the truth to Marian. He closed his eyes as the realization swept over him, he _was _in love with Regina. Hopelessly in love. There was no use in denying what Marian was clearly able to see. Loving Regina had been a gradual occurrence that had started over a year ago when he had first met her in the Enchanted Forest. Regina had been aloof and rude that day he had saved her and Snow from the flying monkey, but there was something deeper that had lain underneath the persona, he had been able to tell almost immediately and had instantly been intrigued.

Marian remained silent, her bottom lip quivering. She stood, distancing herself from him. Robin stood as well but he knew better than to try and reach out to her.

"You were dead," he stammered, attempting to explain. How did one explain to the wife whom you thought deceased that you were in love with the woman who had tormented her, held her prisoner and was set to execute her?

Marian turned to face him. "I understand but," she swallowed, tears appearing in her eyes, "_her!_?"

Robin closed his eyes for a moment trying to clear his mind before he spoke. "I know that for you, Regina-" he paused,"that the Queen held you prisoner mere days ago. For the rest of us much time has past, thirty years for some, including the Queen."

"Thirty years! How is that possible? You told me three years had passed."

"It is a complex tale that I will tell you if you wish, but Marian you need to understand the Queen," Robin stopped, he took a deep breath before continuing, "Regina is not that person any longer."

"And how do you know this? " Marian came towards him, she grasped his arm, tugging it, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Have you witnessed her order innocent men to be executed? Has she ever mocked your cries for help? _That's_ the woman _I_ know," she told him, distress laced in every word.

"I know that you-" Robin started.

"You don't know!" she snapped. "She is cruel and shows no kindness. She laughed at my pleas for mercy." A single tear slid down Marian's cheek, "Tell me Robin, tell me that is not who you love."

Robin tried to keep his emotions under control at Marian's heartache. "I fought alongside Regina for over a year. I watched her struggle with demons that neither one of us could ever begin to imagine. I witnessed her overcome the nightmares, the lies that haunted her. She is a fighter, she is full of passion, she is loyal to those she loves, she is _changed_. _That_ is who I love."

Marian shook her head, "I just cannot see her as such," she whispered.

"I understand." He did understand. He knew she had a right to her anger.

She turned away from him and Robin took the opportunity to process all that had been said. An immense relief filled him that the truth was finally out in the open, that he finally had some clarity. He loved Marian but he was in love with Regina. He was disheartened that he had caused Marian sadness but he knew that his heart belonged with Regina now. She was the one that invaded his thoughts, she was the one he saw beside him when he thought of the future.

There was still something that Robin needed to speak with Marian about, an issue that he needed made clear, something that he needed to know so he could have closure.

"Did you love Prince Bennington?" he asked. "Is that why you did not return to Roland and I straight away?"

He watched as she tensed at his question. Without turning around she answered him, "Yes."

He knew it shouldn't, especially since he had just confessed to loving Regina, but knowing that Marian had loved another while he had struggled with immense darkness at the loss of her, hurt him deeply.

"Tell me everything," Robin said

Marian turned to face him, her eyes downcast but Robin was still able to see the guilt in her expression. She slowly lifted her head to look at him

"He was by my side, day and night, as I healed from my wounds. He cared for me and we found that we had much in common. We had this connection that I had never felt with another before."

"Your soulmate," Robin whispered, his voice barely audible. It suddenly all made sense. He had loved Marian dearly, had found tremendous happiness when he was with her, but they had not been each other's soul mate.

"What happened? Why was he not with you when you were captured?" Robin asked.

He saw something resembling anger flash through her eyes before she answered him, "Your precious queen had him killed."

A knock on the door startled them both. "Robin, it's John."

Robin cleared his throat, his eyes not leaving Marian's, relief evident on her face that they had been interrupted.

"Come in John," Robin called out.

Little John entered, concern etched in his features.

"What troubles you Little John?"

"Charming was just here. It seems they may have found the cause of the unpredictable weather."

"What's causing it?" Robin frowned, he had not been expecting news on the weather.

Little John's eyes widened, "It's not what, it's who."

* * *

Regina sat in her home office, staring at the documents that sat in front of her. She had been attempting to distract herself with work that she had brought home. It was proving to be absolutely useless in aiding to divert her attention. Her thoughts continually fell on Robin and the look in his eyes when she had told him that she wouldn't have given him a second thought if Daniel had returned. She knew she had been successful in hurting him with her words but it gave her no pleasure. Hurting Robin was the last thing she wanted to do but she had to ensure that he did not feel the need to stick by her out of some bizarre obligation to protect her feelings. He needed to move on with his life with the woman he loved. Removing herself from the picture completely was the only way he would do that. She _knew_ him. She knew his honour code, had been annoyed by it several times in the Enchanted Forest. She sighed in frustration and with a sweep of her hand, pushed the papers off her desk.

"Regina?"

She closed her eyes, inwardly groaning at the voice.

"Henry let me in."

She sighed. Of course he had.

"What do you want?" she snapped, glaring at Snow White as she entered the room.

"You haven't been answering your phone," Snow answered. Her voice was calm, patient and it was driving Regina crazy.

"That's because I didn't want to be _bothered_. It seems like some can't quite take the hint," she growled.

Snow took a step closer, "I was worried."

Regina laughed. "Worried that I'd fly off the deep end, exact revenge on your incompetent daughter?"

She heard the princess sigh, "Of course not Regina. I know that's not who you are anymore."

Regina studied Snow White, momentarily thrown by her words. "I sometimes wish I was," she quietly confessed. It had been easier not caring about anyone, revenge her only friend. Hadn't it been? She couldn't remember and it frightened her a little.

Snow White rushed towards her, "Don't say that Regina. That woman wasn't you." Snow placed a hand over Regina's that still sat on the desk. "You must not lose hope."

"Hope?" Regina barked. She pulled her hand out from under Snow's, pushing her chair back outraged, she stood. "I had hope. Finally for the first time I had my shot at a _second chance_. Now that's gone. Hope is for the naive," she growled, eyeing the princess with a scowl. Regina was finished with this conversation and wanted Snow gone. "I have work to do. Leave."

The princess remained unmoving. "I'm actually here for another matter." She continued without waiting for Regina to respond. "Emma and David are checking out an odd ice structure in the woods."

"An ice structure?"

"The dwarves came across it. With the strange weather, Emma thought it would be wise to look into it."

"Well Emma is the hero," Regina grunted, rolling her eyes. "I don't care if the skies opened up and it rained _literal _cats and dogs. I want no involvement."

"Even if it's something that would affect Henry negatively?"

Regina glared at Snow White. How dare she still use Henry to manipulate her.

Snow had the decency to look ashamed. "The citizens are concerned Regina. You're the mayor, all you would need to do is come and sit in on the meeting."

"Maybe I no longer wish to be mayor," she stated. There was much truth in her statement. She was tired of running this town, tired of keeping up appearances. She was just so damn tired.

Before Snow could respond her phone rang. Regina watched as she answered. "Hi. Did you find anything?" Snow's eyes widened in shock, "What?" She glanced over at Regina, "Yes, I'm with her now. We'll meet you there."

"No," Regina mumbled, shaking her head. She did not want to be pulled into whatever crisis the Charmings had landed themselves in this time.

"They think they have found the source of what's been causing this strange weather," Snow explained.

"I don't care."

"Regina," Snow's voice held a frantic edge that even though Regina had verbally claimed indifference, it grabbed a hold of her like a vise and demanded that she listen. "It's a woman, she was hostile when they tried to approach. She can-" the princess paused, her brow furrowed in bewilderment, "she can turn things to ice."

Regina hung her head in exasperation. _Shit._

* * *

Robin made his way towards Regina's office. His heart rate increased the closer he came. He hadn't been there since their shared picnic, which had been a perfect afternoon. Perhaps seeing her here, in this place, for the first time since his revelation that he was in love with her was a bad idea. Little John had said David had requested his assistance, but if he left now they would never know he had been here. He turned to leave and almost ran right into David, Emma, and Hook. _Damn_. He was too late.

"Robin!" David exclaimed, "Am I ever glad to see you. I think we are going to need all the help we can get on this one."

"Little John said something about a woman who is able to freeze things?"

"Yes," Charming affirmed. "She was not happy to see Emma and I, told us to leave her be. When we tried to reason with her she became hostile. The angrier she became, the nastier the weather turned."

Charming opened the door to Regina's office without knocking. Regina, Snow, and Henry were already inside waiting. His eyes locked immediately with hers. She was surprised by his presence, a vulnerability entered her expression that broke his heart, but just as quickly her mask was back in place and she turned away. He longed to go to her but instead he kept his distance.

"Henry,what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Like I told mom, I'm not being kept in the dark anymore. If there is a threat I want to know about it."

"I don't know," Emma began to protest.

"Can we get on with this," Regina snapped, her gaze on Emma was one of annoyance. She was not pleased to be made to wait. The impatient woman that stood across the room was someone he had not seen in quite a while. He was sad to think that he had played an unwilling role in her return.

Charming and Emma went on to explain all that had transpired between them and the woman who was able to produce ice from her fingertips.

"Do we know who she is? Where she came from?" Snow asked.

"She wasn't very forthcoming with answers," Emma said.

"Perhaps you went about it in the wrong way," Regina interjected.

"And what way is that?" Emma turned to her, her posture ready for an argument.

"The _sweet_ way," Regina's voice was laced with disgust. "I'll take care of it." She glanced towards Robin, "On my own."

Robin had known those words were coming. She was so damn stubborn. She continuously took matters into her own hands, especially when she thought she was alone in the world.

"The hell you are!" he roared. All eyes landed on him but his remained only on Regina. He watched as her brown eyes darkened. It was a look that would have brought many to their knees in fear. Robin was not one of them.

"You have no say in what I choose to do," she said.

Henry, not having been witness to any of their past battles, stepped in front of his mother, forcing them to break eye contact. "Do I have a say? I agree with Robin mom, you shouldn't go alone."

"Henry," her tone softened, "Fire can melt ice. I'll be fine."

"Please mom," Henry reached for her, his hand wrapping around her arm.

She sighed, "I won't go alone," she promised.

Robin closed his eyes in relief, grateful that Henry was still able to make her see reason.

"I'm going with you," he stated, readying himself for an argument.

As if on cue, Regina turned to him, "I don't recall asking for your help."

Their eyes locked in an intense stare, "You never do," he responded. He could tell by the look that passed through her eyes that they were both aware of a time just a few days ago when she _had_ requested his help, literally had trusted him with her heart. He took a deep breath before continuing, "but my help you shall receive."

Charming must have been able to sense the rising tension between the two of them. He interjected before Regina was able to respond, "Emma and I have seen what this woman is capable of. It is best if we all go."

* * *

Regina was frantic. The longer everyone was in her office, the longer _he_ was in her office, the more agitated she became. It was fairly late so they had decided to confront this _Ice Queen _first thing in the morning. Regina stood to the side as everyone talked strategy and she tried to ignore the charged, concerned glances that Robin kept sending her. It was in this very spot where they all stood that she and Robin had sat a few days ago, limbs tangled together, heartfelt words exchanged. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. That had been a time of pure bliss, a time of pure happiness that had disappeared in a matter of seconds. She needed Robin out of her office so she could once again breathe.

She chanced one more glimpse in his direction, unable to help herself and immediately regretted it. Their eyes connected. Something changed in Robin's expression and he headed her way, a look of exasperation on his face. Her entire body tensed and she automatically backed away from him towards the center of the room.

"What was that earlier?" he demanded. "I thought you were through with suicide missions," his look was no longer vexed, in its place was a look of desperate fear. It was a look that unnerved her. She assumed that Robin would want nothing to do with her after finding out that she had captured and planned to execute Marian. She had never imagined that he would be concerned about her, that he he would still _care_ for her.

"Keep your voice down," she hissed, looking over at Henry. Robin was the only one aware of just how close she had been to putting herself into an eternal sleep back in the Enchanted Forest. It had not been the only time she had risked herself there. Robin had been present during those times as well. She briefly glanced at the others who were all immersed in their strategy planning and remained oblivious to the conversation she and Robin were having. She stood taller, not allowing herself to be affected by his words, "I don't fear a woman with ice in her blood. I've already dealt with one who had ice where her heart should have been."

"I do not want you taking unnecessary risks Regina." The tone of his voice was louder.

"Why?" Regina demanded. Why did he not hate her? She just could not understand. She deserved to be hated.

Robin stepped towards her, his eyes full of heat, full of passion which caused her to feel flushed, her heart picking up speed. "Because I-" her breath hitched in her throat, "care about you," he finished in a hushed tone.

_Push him away_, her heart screamed. "Go home to your family, forget me," she whispered

"Do you think it is that easy for me? You may have been able to forget our time together, but I can assure you that I remember every detail," he took another step towards her, "I treasure every moment we have shared," he said. His expression was one of devastation. Regina could not look away from him no matter how much she wanted to. His eyes windows to his soul and they held her prisoner. It took all she had not to fall apart in front of him, fall into his arms and beg him to forget Marian, be the very woman she despised. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell him to leave her be, tell him that she no longer wished to see him, prepared herself to lie.

When suddenly a loud roar echoed around them. Silence filled the room as everyone stopped talking, each one of them sending questioning glances to the others.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Hook exclaimed.

Then the earth began to shake. Regina braced herself in surprise at the unexpected tremble. But just as quickly as the shaking had begun, it was over.

"Was that an earthquake?" Emma questioned.

Before anyone could answer, the ground began to rock once more, only this time it was more violent. Vases and ornaments fell to the floor, the sound of glass shattering reverberating around the room.

"We need to stand under something sturdy!" David shouted over the deafening rumble of the quake.

Regina's eyes immediately went to Henry. She witnessed Emma throwing herself over him and they made it safely to the doorway. She went to move towards them, needing to be with Henry, when she heard a voice yell her name.

She turned in the direction of the sound, her eyes widening in shock as Robin sprung towards her.

In the distance someone hollered, "_The chandelier_!"

Her eyes looked up and horror filled her as she saw the light fixture start to fall. Everything that happened next seemed to proceed in slow motion. Robin's body slammed against her as both of them crashed to the ground. Her head smashed into the floor hard. The last thing she remembered was staring in terror at the blood covered face of Robin before the entire world went black.

* * *

**I had a hard time writing this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it, what you think is going to happen, etc. I love reading all the comments! Hopefully with work ending for the summer in 1.5 days I will be able to update more quickly! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you for your continued reading! I appreciate the reviews, the follows, the favourites, etc. **

**HUGE thank you to Jacky again. My beta extraordinaire! She worked on some of this on her BIRTHDAY. She's a gem. Happy Birthday Jacky!**

**I still own nothing in terms of OUAT.**

* * *

Heaviness. That was Regina's first thought as consciousness began to settle in. There was something weighing her down, not allowing her to move her legs. She felt groggy as she tried to force herself to open her eyes. The light was bright when they finally fluttered open, she squeezed them shut from the blinding glare, letting out a soft groan, she tried again. There was something laying on her stomach and legs that was restricting her movements. Her hand reached towards her middle and it came in contact with a head of hair. _Robin_. _The earthquake, the chandelier, Robin pushing her out of the way,_ she immediately lifted her head to check on him. A sharp pain pierced through her head at her sudden movements, causing her to drop back to the floor, the pain overwhelming her. Her eyes closed trying to ward off the severe ache. She took two deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling slowly, before lifting her head once more. Her hand reached for Robin again, her fingers threading through his hair.

"Robin," her voice cracked.

He didn't stir. He was still as death. Her breathing became laboured and her heart beat faster. Why was he not moving? Her actions became more frantic.

"Robin!" her hand slid to the back of his head, tugging on his hair in an attempt to lift him,to look at his face. She was quite weak and was unable to perform the small task. Drawing her hand away, her mind tried to come up with another way to wake him. She cried out when she noticed her hand covered in blood.

Her hand trembled, panic consuming her at the sight of her red covered hand. "Robin!"

She focused on sitting up, her magic swirling inside of her trying to heal her ailments at a faster pace. Healing herself was not easy, it took time and energy, both of which she did not have at the moment.

She felt a hand touch her arm, a voice crying out, "Mom!"

She turned to look at her son, relieved that he was unharmed.

"You are going to be alright mom," Henry assured, his eyes stood wide with shock.

"Robin," she whispered, looking at her son. She needed to know that he was alive, needed Henry to confirm that Robin was fine.

"The chandelier hit him on the back of his head," Snow explained, startling Regina. The princess had appeared at her other side, minus a couple of cuts on her face, she was also unharmed. Regina had not heard her approach. "The chandelier is laying across his legs. David, Emma, and Hook are moving it off of him now." Snow's voice was soft and soothing, but the tone only made Regina feel more anxious.

"Is he," she let out a soft sob unable to finish her question, sickened at the very thought of Robin and death in the same sentence. _Please no_, her heart pleaded.

"He's alive," Snow was quick to reassure. "He is just knocked unconscious." The words did little to comfort Regina, she needed to see for herself, see his chest rise and fall, see his sparkling blue eyes look into hers.

Charming, Emma, and Hook worked to move the chandelier off of Robin, groaning in exertion at the weight of it. Soon Robin was removed off of her as well. She immediately pushed herself up needing to see him, to see how badly he was hurt.

"Regina becareful," Snow warned. She paid no attention to the princess, Robin her only concern. Her magic had taken care of her aching head, a quick mental self diagnosis had told her she had no other injuries.

Kneeling beside him, she gasped in horror at the blood that covered Robin's face. Little pieces of glass were embedded in his skin, trails of blood ran down his handsome features. Her hand shook as she lifted it, hovering over him. Her magic sparked to life and slowly the wounds disappeared.

"Turn him," she demanded, her voice cracking with emotion. Hook and Charming turned Robin to his side, allowing Regina access to the gash at the back of his head. This cut was large but shallow. Regina used her magic to heal that as well. Once finished, she fell back, exhausted.

"Are you alright Regina?" Emma asked.

"I'm just peachy." She knew she would not truly be at ease until Robin opened his eyes.

She grasped his hand, leaning against him, she whispered, "Robin, wake up."

He didn't respond, she squeezed his hand tighter, not caring that the others were watching, "Robin, please."

Lifting his hand to her forehead, she closed her eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He had to be alright, she could not bear it if he was seriously hurt or worse. She would rather live in this world knowing that Robin was happy and well with his family than not have him here at all.

She felt Robin's fingers move in her hands and her eyes opened, immediately going to his face.

"Robin!"

He let out a groan and his eyes fluttered open, "Regina?" His voice was weak.

Regina let out a half laugh, half sob, relief flooding her, happy that he was awake. She kissed his hand and caressed his temple.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There was an earthquake-"

Robin sat up quickly,swaying to his side as he did. His hand grasped hers and his eyes widened, remembering. "Are you alright?" His eyes scanned her, evaluating, checking for any wounds she may have.

"Careful," she admonished, placing her other hand on his side to steady him. "I'm fine." She swallowed, looking around before continuing. She had not noticed that Henry and Snow had left her side, she had been completely focused on Robin, on his well-being. She attempted to blink away the tears that had formed in her eyes, "That was a foolish thing you did." She could not have him risking his life for hers. He had a family, he was needed. _She needed him_, her heart screamed, betraying all the lies she had been set to tell him.

His hand tightened around hers. He lifted his arm and reached out towards her, causing her heart rate to increase by a fraction. He must have caught the look on her face because his hand shifted and dropped to his side before it could come up to caress her cheek. She didn't know whether she felt relieved or disappointed.

Robin looked tortured, "If anything happened to you I-" he whispered. He dropped his head, looking away from her. Their hands remained connected. Regina knew she should let go, move away from him but she was unable. The fear she had faced at the thought of him dead was not something she was able to move past with ease. Holding his hand in hers gave her comfort.

"Are you in any pain?" she asked. "The chandelier gave you a nasty gash on the back of your head."

His hand went right to the spot she had indicated. He looked at her questioningly when he felt no wound. She brushed her hair behind her ear, glancing down at the floor, not able to look him in the eye, unsure of what his reaction would be to finding out she had healed him with magic. "I healed you," she mumbled.

"Regina-", he spoke her name with reverence. He lifted his hand and this time it slid across her cheek, his touch tender. She closed her eyes, leaning her head into his caress. She was too exhausted to over think things, too emotionally overwhelmed to push him away. His hand on her cheek took her back to a time when a second chance was in her reach, when _love_ was mending her broken, dark heart. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with Robin's. His gaze fell to her lips and she could not remember how to breathe.

A siren in the distance pulled them out of their trance. Robin's hand dropped to his side and Regina felt a loss so strong she swore she felt her heart tear in half. As she stood she did her best to fix the wall that she had constructed around her heart, a crack had formed when she had seen Robin hurt and he had easily been able to work his way back in, too easily.

"Oh god," Emma said, her voice trembling. Regina and Robin both turned towards her. She was standing at the window, looking out across the road.

"What is it Swan?" Hook asked, stepping towards the blonde.

"It's Granny's." She took a deep breath before continuing, "It's - It's - there is nothing left but a pile of rubble."

Snow gasped at Emma's words. Robin stormed passed her, to see Granny's for himself. He cried out, his hands gripping the window's ledge. Regina's heart plummeted. _Roland_.

He turned, his eyes frantic, he seemed at a loss of what to do. His eyes finally rested on her, desperate. "Roland," he whispered. She was by his side in an instant. She glanced out the window, terror filled her. Granny's was the only building that had not withstood the earthquake. She felt physically ill thinking of Roland trapped inside.

She grabbed Robin's arm, taking charge. He was still in a state of shock. She needed him to snap out of his daze. She shook his arm and he looked at her with grief stricken eyes. He had the look of a man defeated, a look she would have never associated with him. "Don't think the worse," she said . "He's fine. We'll find him."

She looked at the others. "Meet us down there." Her hand tightened around Robin's arm and they disappeared in a haze of purple smoke.

* * *

They appeared in the middle of the wreckage. Smoke and dust swirled in the air around them. Except for the lone siren that rang throughout the town, silence greeted them. The walls partially stood but the floor was covered with pieces of broken ceiling and the remainder of the walls. Robin's eyes frantically took in the chaos not even knowing where to begin to search for Roland, for Marian. He stood like a statue, frozen to the spot, his mind a blank slate, he hadn't felt this way since he had lost Marian.

Regina moved beside him, making her way to a small clearing, she immediately started to clear a path with her magic. Her actions spurred him to life. He followed her and together they moved piece after piece. Snow, Charming, Emma and Hook had spread to different areas to help search. Curious, frightened onlookers stood on the outside, looking in.

"Don't just stand there," Regina growled. "Help!"

Minutes stretched by but it seemed like hours. The longer it took to find Roland, to find anyone, the more tormented he became.

"I see something," Regina said. Hope stirred in his heart. The hand was too large to be Roland's but perhaps it was Little John. She told him where to dig, Hook and Emma came over to assist. It wasn't Little John, it was Dimitri, one of his Merry Men. Hook turned him over and Robin choked back his moan. A wooden beam from the ceiling had crushed in the front of Dimitri's skull, he was clearly dead. _Dear God, not Roland_, his mind pleaded.

He felt clammy, sick to his stomach, he took a deep breath, forcing himself not to retch. Regina's hand wrapped around his, "We need to keep looking," she said. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was perturbed.

Slowly bodies were recovered, some dead, some alive.

He could feel himself becoming more and more crazed the longer they searched. He began to dig faster, act more carelessly when moving the fragments of wood. A sliver pierced through his skin and he swore in frustration. They were getting no where.

"Robin!"

He turned to face her, out of breath, wild and desperate. "He has to be alive," he told her, his voice fraught. "I would not be able to-"

"He's alive," her tone was firm but it gave him some comfort, calmed him, it gave him the strength to keep hope alive.

A quiet feminine groan drifted towards them causing both Regina and him to pause. "Marian?" he questioned. They heard another groan, followed by a cough. "Marian!" He worked quickly, following the sound.

A leg appeared first. It wasn't Marian.

"Granny! Are you alright?" Regina asked.

The older woman coughed as he and Regina freed her from the debris that trapped her.

"A broken leg, perhaps." She winced when she attempted to move it.

"I can heal it," Regina offered.

"No," Granny answered. Her eyes found Robin's. "Your boy and wife were in the corner booth with Little John," she lifted her finger to indicate the direction. "Both of you go. I'm fine."

"Thank you," he breathed. It took him only seconds to make it to the corner of the room, he could feel Regina right behind him.

"Roland!" He was a wild-man, digging and yelling, beside himself with fear.

Regina was beside him, calling for Roland just as frantically, having lost some of her composure. Others were helping as well. Robin paid them no attention, his mind set on only one thing; finding his son.

His hand reached for another piece of wood and he froze. "Pa-pa." A tiny, beautiful voice filled his ears.

"Roland, where are you?!" he dived into the pile of debris with both hands, throwing pieces to the side, not caring where they went.

Finally, tiny hands reached out. He cried out with joy at the sight of his son and pulled him from the wreckage. He fought the urge to cling to him, crush him to his chest in an all encompassing embrace. His eyes hurriedly swept over his son, looking for any injuries. He had one small cut above his right eyebrow. Satisfied that there were no other injuries, Robin buried his face into Roland's hair, breathing him in.

"Papa, you're squeezing me."

"Sorry-I'm sorry," his voice cracked. He brought a hand up to caress Roland's cheek, kissing his temple.

"I was scared Papa. Everything shaked-" Roland burrowed closer to Robin. "Little John pushed me and Mama to the ground."

_Marian. Little John_. Robin quickly looked at Regina, she was already searching. He carefully moved Roland to his hip, not quite ready to lose the connection with his boy. It did not take long to find Marian. David pulled her free. She had a couple more cuts on her face than Roland had but she too seemed unharmed in any other way.

"Roland! Where's Roland?" Her hand grasped David's arm, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Marian, he's here. He is alright. You are both alright," he reassured her.

Her head turned to him, her features surprised. "Robin!" A strangled sob left her throat as she launched herself at him and Roland. Her arms wrapped around them.

"Robin," Regina's voice called to him. To the common eye, Regina's expression gave nothing away but he could tell that she was alarmed. He followed her gaze and his eyes rested on the body of Little John.

"His pulse is weak," David told him.

"Oh God," Marian groaned. "He risked himself to ensure that Roland and I were protected when the building began to collapse."

Robin broke free from Marian, handing her their son. He rushed to John's side. His friend, usually so full of life, laid there pale and unmoving. He and John had been best mates for as long as he could remember. John had been there through all of Robin's trials and all of his triumphs. A confident when his father had been abusive, they had became outlaws together, they outwitted Nottingham, he was there when he fell in love with Marian, when Roland was born and when he lost Marian.

His hand rested on Little John's brow, "John," his voice shook.

Regina's hand wrapped around his bicep, "Let me."

He met her gaze, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Regina and John's relationship had been one that had filled Robin with much entertainment over the last year. They had continually shared sharp barbs but despite that a mutual respect had grown between them, mostly due to Roland. Little John had confronted him many times over the past year regarding his feelings for the Queen. John had known even before he had, that what he felt for Regina was intense, was something exceptional.

Regina raised her hands over John and focused intently on her task. His eyes went back and forth between the two. After several moments, colour began to appear once more in Little John's cheeks what concerned Robin though was the tremble that had seemed to take control of Regina's body.

Her name was on the tip of his tongue when suddenly Little John coughed and Regina fell back. Robin was torn on whom to check on first. Snow made his decision for him, she was by Regina's side instantly.

"John," he assisted his friend as he attempted to sit up. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like a building just fell on me," he groaned. His eyes grew concerned, "Roland? Marian?"

"Little John!" Roland quickly made his way over, wrapping his small arms around the other man. "Regina saved you."

"Regina?" John looked up, searching for her. Robin watched as their eyes connected. "Your magic must be faulty. I feel like I've been run over by a dozen galloping horses."

"You look worse," she dryly told him. "Don't be such a baby."

A small grin broke out on John's face. Roland abandoned John's arms, stumbling towards Regina. She let out a small, surprised groan when he jumped in her arms.

"Be careful Roland," Robin warned, still wary about Regina's well being. Her head was leaning against a booth, her face was drawn and pale.

"Regina's my hero!" Roland kissed her cheek. "I feel safe now that you and Papa are here," he told her before he buried his face into her neck, hugging her. Regina's eyes closed and her head laid against Roland's. His heart skipped a beat at the sight, just as it always did when Regina and Roland were together. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Marian also looking at Regina and Roland. Her features were hard to read but he knew that Marian was not comfortable.

"We need to go confront this Ice Woman," Hook stated, looking around at the devastation.

"We can't go up there with a mob mentality. It will only serve to agitate her more," Emma argued. "We should stick with our original plan, we'll go in the morning."

"There are already three dead Swan. She'll have destroyed the entire bloody town by then. I'd rather be alive come morning." Emma and Hook stared at one another, it seemed they were both itching for a fight.

"Uh - BIG problem guys!" They all turned to see Grumpy making his way towards them.

"What is it Grumpy?" Snow asked, stepping towards him.

"It seems that some others in town are not so happy to wait to throw _Miss Icy _out of town. There's about fifty people heading out to her now."

"How is that possible?" David inquired. "No one but us are even aware that she exists,let alone where to find her. "

The dwarf coughed, looking down, "Well -"

"Grumpy!," Snow scolded.

"Great job, _gossip girl_," Regina growled, standing with Roland still secure in her arms. She turned to Snow, "It's so _wonderful_ that you befriended the _village idiot_. It seems our hand has been forced."

"You are not leaving are you?" Roland's bottom lip trembled as he looked at Regina.

Her face softened. "I'm sorry sweetheart. It will only be for a little while."

"I want to come with you!" he cried, clinging to her tighter.

"It's not safe- I'm sorry," she whispered.

She tried to give Roland to Robin but his boy's hold only tightened around Regina. He had to pry him off, "Please Regina!" he cried, "Don't leave me, take me with you."

Regina walked right by them, not acknowledging Roland's cries, the tear that slid down her cheek did not go unnoticed by Robin.

"Roland, you need to stay here, be a brave knight protecting your Mama," Robin told him.

Marian's eyes widened, "You're not going as well, are you? We almost all died today!"

"I must."

"For her?" she hissed.

"For all of us!" he cried. He took a deep breath, calming himself. The wave of emotions he had experienced this entire day had set him on edge. He was being unfair. Marian had no idea the danger this woman posed to Roland, to the entire town. There was no time to explain.

"John, are you well enough to take Marian and Roland to the cave?"

"Yes," he answered.

"I'll meet you there when this is finished." With that said, Robin turned and followed the others. His heart broke as he listened to the pleas of his son as he walked away.

* * *

**Elsa is coming. Any expectations? **

**Let me know your thoughts! **

**I truly love the feedback not because I want to hear nice things about the story (I won't lie...that is nice to hear...LOL!) but it really helps me understand if people"get" what I was going for. Often I'll read a comment and I'll be like...that is not what I meant, so I have to adjust my next chapter so my true point gets across. Sometimes a comment will often spark an idea as well! I LOVE those comments! Some of you are unaware that you have helped me in my writing greatly! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally another update!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc. It is much appreciated!**

**Special thanks to Jacky as always. **

* * *

The snow was blinding, swirling around them, making it almost impossible to see. Regina put a hand in front of her eyes in an attempt to block the ice pellets from hitting her. The closer they came to reaching this Ice Queen, the wickeder the weather grew. The snow was deeper and the path more slippery, her boots did not have an adequate grip which made the trek all that more difficult. Her lack of focus also did not help in battling the winter elements, her mind was still on Granny's, on the absolute terror she had felt when they couldn't find Roland and on the young boy's desperate pleas for her as she had walked away from him. She shook her head, she couldn't reflect on that now, she had to be prepared, ready to face whatever this _woman_ would wield when they finally came face to face.

She took another step, her foot landing on a sheet of ice. Her leg slipped out from under her, but before she could fall a hand grabbed hold of her elbow, another coming to rest on her waist, steadying her.

"Are you alright?" His breath was hot against her ear, his hand on her side setting a small fire in the pit of her stomach. A shiver raced through her that had nothing to do with the freezing temperatures, but everything to do with the sound of his voice and the feel of his hands. She closed her eyes, swallowing, _get it together Regina_.

"I'm fine." Stepping out of his hold, she continued walking, not sparing Robin one glance suddenly feeling much colder than she previously had

"It's just up ahead!" Charming's voice was loud over the fierce wind.

Regina squinted her eyes in his direction, she could barely make him out, seeing only his outline and she was completely unable to see Emma and Hook on the other side of him. Robin was still a steady presence to her right, his hand occasionally bumping into hers. Even though she wished it wasn't, having him so close was comforting.

On their quest to confronting this new foe, the four had passed several of the outraged citizens who had taken it upon themselves to challenge this woman. Many had given up, terrified of the blizzard they had been facing. The few others that had persevered had been easily talked down by Charming and Emma. _Team Charming always saving the day_. Regina felt ill just remembering the hero worship in everyone's eyes.

They entered a small clearing and the white blanket of snow dissipated into a gentle snowfall. Yet, even without the snow, the air was still biting. In fact, it seemed to have grown colder. A bitter wind hit Regina taking her breath away. She pulled her jacket tighter around her trying to ward off the chill and then placed her hands over her ears grateful that she had kept a pair of gloves in her pocket.

"Hell, it's bloody cold," Hook moaned, breathing into his bare hand before rubbing it against his arm.

"Perhaps if you wore something other than your leather jumpsuit," her upper lip curled in disdain. Robin snorted behind her and she couldn't help the upward pull of her mouth at his reaction. Hook rolled his eyes before breathing into his hand once more.

"It's just past those trees," Emma told them, her finger raised indicating where she meant. She looked to Regina, "She isn't going to be pleased to see us."

Her eyes narrowed in on Emma, her fist clenching at her side, "I've dealt with _unpleasant_ women before."

Emma stood taller, their gazes remained locked. The blonde took a breath, her mouth parted ready to respond, but then she sighed, shaking her head before breaking eye contact.

Regina wanted to feel satisfied at Emma's reaction, feel joy in the fact that she had won the small battle, but she found herself unable to. She looked down at the white covered ground, sighing. She wasn't entirely sure if she was upset with Emma or with herself.

The four continued on passed the row of trees. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp of wonder at what she saw on the other side.

"Wow," Robin breathed, coming up next to her.

Standing in front of them was the most majestic looking structure that she had ever seen. It was made of pure ice, standing several feet tall, sparkling various bluish hues. Two pillars rose towards the sky on either side of a door. The intricate detail in the design was a sight to behold.

The door opened and Regina tensed for a moment before straightening her stance. Shoulders back and her head held high.

She watched as the mysterious Ice Queen made her way out of the palace. She stood tall and confident, her blue eyes observing them, cold as the ice structure that she stood in front of. She was the very definition of beauty, blonde hair tied in a loose braid, big, round blue eyes, pale skin and she wore a gorgeous blue silk gown. She was younger than Regina had assumed, she couldn't have been more than 20 years old.

"I thought I said to leave me be!" she said. Both of her hands flexed, ready to unleash a wintery chaos at any given moment.

"We just want to talk-" Emma started, stepping forward.

The girl's hand flew up at Emma's movements, a blast of snow whirled past them nearly knocking them all to the ground with its power.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get!" More snow erupted from her hands.

Regina having had quite enough lifted her own hand, a fireball emerging, landing in front of the girl. As the fire hit the ice, a crackling sizzle sounded, melting away a large piece of the frozen platform the girl stood upon. She jumped back startled, her blue eyes widening in fear and surprise.

Her head snapped up, "You have magic?" Her voice shook.

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the naive question, _what did it look like she possessed_? "Yes," she said instead. "And I have been practicing it a lot longer than you have, dear."

She could tell that the girl's ability to wield magic was unpredictable, she didn't have the control that Regina possessed, it was the very thing that would be her downfall, but also the thing that made her dangerous.

The young girl shook her head back and forth, looking down, mumbling under her breath. Regina was just barely able to make out what she said.

"This doesn't - Hans was capturing all who possessed magic-how can this be?"

The girl made no sense.

"Hans?" Charming questioned.

The girl turned to look at Charming, bewildered. "You know Hans?" Her tone was accusatory. She pushed her shoulders back, magic sparking from her palms.

Hook, impatient, raised his hands, "Look _love_, there are people dead in our town from these storms you are creating-"

"Hook!" Emma grabbed his arm, her eyes glaring at him, telling him to stop.

"No Swan." He pulled his arm away from her, "I'm done treating her like fine crystal and I have had enough of this bloody winter mess she created." He turned to address Regina, waving his hook around like a mad man, "Regina, do what you do and let's be done with this."

Regina's jaw tightened and her blood boiled in response to Hook's idiotic display, but her eyes never strayed from the girl, she needed to be prepared for any magic flare ups that might occur. The girl was sensitive and very temperamental.

"I haven't hurt anyone!" she cried out. "The earth shaking was not of my doing. It was _your_ attempts to capture me."

"I can assure you that no one is trying to capture you." Regina told her, trying to gain control of the situation. It was clear they were dealing with a frightened, confused child, not a power hungry, psychotic villain. Shocking.

"I'm Regina," she said, indicating herself with her hand, "And this is Robin," she pointed his way.

"Hello," his tone was kind and soothing. The timbre of his voice succeeded in calming her own nerves. It was daunting the effect even his voice held over her.

She didn't bother to introduce the other three, they had done her no favours in helping to pacify the young woman.

"What's your name?" she took a step towards her, which only served to spook her further.

Another icy blast emitted from her hand,strong enough that it knocked Emma, Hook and Charming off of their feet when it passed them. Regina paused, glancing at the three on the ground before returning her gaze to the skittish female.

"If you are trying to scare me, this-" she waved a hand in the trio's direction, "only makes me like you more."

The girl turned to her, her small hands continued to flex, a questioning look in her eyes. "Your magic? Was it a trick?"

"No trick."

To demonstrate the truthfulness of her words she turned her hand towards Hook and lifted him into the air.

"Regina!" He growled, not pleased with the position he found himself in. His legs kicked in an attempt to force himself back down to the ground.

She curled her fingers, twirling him slightly before flicking her wrist, releasing him from her magic's hold into a nearby snowbank. She felt great satisfaction in listening to the sounds he uttered as he hit the ground.

"As I said - _no trick_. I have been where you are. Learning to control my magic - people not truly understanding the gift that I possessed. I can help." She tried to keep her tone calm, light. Her heart beat wildly as she took another step towards the girl. If this didn't work, she didn't really revel in the idea of taking more drastic measures in subduing the scared child.

"What's your name?" she asked again.

The girl's eyes darted back and forth, she took a deep breath, before answering. "Elsa."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, at having gained some of the girls trust. She smiled warmly at Elsa before stepping onto the platform where she stood, mindful of her step not wanting to slip.

"Hello Elsa." She knew she needed information, this girl was definitely not from here, likely not from the Enchanted Forest either. The questions now became _where was she from _and _how could they prevent her from wreacking even more havoc on the town_?

"Where are you from?" She thought of Henry, of Roland, and tried to use a gentle tone, not push with her normal impatience.

Elsa's eyes hardened, defiance could be seen in their depths. "What place is this?" she demanded.

Regina took a deep breath, she really wished Elsa would answer _her_ questions before pushing for answers to her own. This girl was in _their_ town, the earthquake had put people she cared about in danger, had taken the lives of some.

"We're in Storybrooke, Maine," her reply was more curt than she'd intended.

"Story-Storybrooke?" The name sounded foreign coming from Elsa's lips. Her face was perplexed. She swallowed before she continued, "Is this-is this where we were all banished?"

"Banished?" Regina questioned. _Had_ Elsa arrived with everyone else during the curse and they were just now finding out about her? That scenario would not be impossible, everyone had been pretty focused on the fact they could not remember the past year, they had been focused on Zelena.

"Everyone with magical abilities." Elsa's voice was low as she clarified just whom she had meant.

_Everyone with magical abilities_? Regina's heart rate increased and she felt ill at the thought of someone rounding up people who possessed magic as if they were nothing more than cattle. She swallowed down the bile that had risen in her throat at the thought of Owen and the lengths he had gone to rid the world of magic, to rid the world of _her_.

"You are perfectly safe here, Elsa," Robin told her. He had made his way unnoticed to stand on the platform with them. His years of thieving had given him much practice being light-footed. "Where are you from?" Robin had a friendly, non threatening nature and Regina watched as Elsa physically relaxed in his presence.

"Arendelle." Her tone was soft, her eyes lifted upward, she was remembering.

"Arendelle?" Hook questioned, he had made his way back to Emma and Charming, brushing snow off of his leather pants. "I was there once." His eyes narrowed in on Elsa, "It was cursed with an eternal winter by its queen."

"I wasn't responsible this time," Elsa was quick to defend herself. She turned to Regina, her eyes wide, desperate for someone to understand. "It's Hans, he wanted to make my people believe that _I_ was responsible. It was all part of his revenge on me, on Anna." Her words were becoming more rushed. Her story made no sense. Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself before she continued, "He wants my Kingdom and he wants Arendelle magic free. He used Anna to steal my scepter, that scepter helped me control my magic." She shook her head, looking down, "and then he made a deal with some gold faced wizard to have me captured, stuck in a bottle for all eternity."

Regina clenched her jaw, _Gold_. Of course he would have his hands in this problem. How convenient he was holed up with his bookworm somewhere. That was a honeymoon that she would be putting to an end right away once they all got back to town.

"I know _exactly_ who played a part in your troubles" she growled. "He will be - _dealt with_. We will figure this all out and get you back to where you belong."

"I just - I just want to find Anna, make sure she is alright" Elsa's voice trembled, her eyes blinking rapidly trying to stop tears from escaping.

'Anna is-?" Robin asked.

"My sister," she whispered.

Regina's stomach flipped, the concept of _sisterhood_ haunting her. She looked over Elsa's head towards Robin, his knowing eyes connecting with hers. He knew her struggle.

"We'll find her," she assured the young girl. "Why don't I take you to my house, we can sit down and talk, you can tell us everything." She reached out a hand, a peace offering.

Elsa nodded her head and placed her hand in Regina's. They started to walk forward when suddenly there was a loud popping noise, followed by shouting.

Elsa let out a cry, her body thrown backward, Regina stumbled with her, grasping her hand tighter preventing Elsa from falling. _What the hell had that been_? Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin, a grim, angry expression on his face, his bow drawn. One of his arrows sailed passed her on its way to a target that Robin would not miss.

Her eyes followed the arrow's path coming to rest on its prey, one of the town's men holding a gun, ready to fire once again. Several other men and women flanked him, all with weapons of their own. It seemed that Charming's speech had not had the impact they all assumed it had.

Regina glanced down towards the ground, the pure white snow stained red, blood red. Her heart beat faster, she knew it had not been her who had been hit - _Elsa_. Her head snapped to the young girl who stood motionless, her eyes frozen to the nick on her arm mesmerized by the spot where the bullet had grazed her. Blood dripped down her arm, the deep red a sharp contrast to her pale skin.

"Elsa!" Regina hurried towards her, pulling off the scarf she wore to stem the flow of blood until she found a more convenient opportunity to heal it.

She placed the scarf on Elsa's wound, her touch startling the girl. Elsa looked at her, her eyes turning a darker shade of blue, colder, her lips quivering with rage. "You deceived me!"

Regina shook her head, "No!"

Elsa raised her hand, a blast of cold coming from her, knocking Regina to the ground. The Queen of Arendelle then produced icicles, as sharp as swords, from her fingertips and hurled them towards the townspeople. The wind began to howl, matching Elsa's rage. Snow and ice whirled around in a tornado like funnel making it impossible for Regina to see if any of the ice swords had found their target. She knew she had to subdue Elsa before something even worse than the earthquake took place.

Robin came into her line of vision, his eyes frantic. He held her blood covered scarf in his hands. "Regina!" he cried upon seeing her. He fell down next to her, his eyes scanning her for the wound that had caused the blood he thought was hers.

She grabbed his hand, pulling on it until he looked her in the eye. The fear that she saw there took her breath away. To have someone, to have _him_, care and worry about her safety... "It's Elsa's blood," she reassured him.

"Elsa?" Relief flickered in his eyes.

She nodded her head, "I need to subdue her before she kills someone." Robin stood, pulling her up, helping her to her feet. His other hand lingered on the small of her back. The wind was powerful, pushing against them, it made standing difficult. Elsa stood in front of them, icy blast after icy blast continuously flowing from her hands. She was afraid and angry, Regina knew the they would not be able to make her see reason in this state.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Stand back." She lifted her own hand, using her magic to lift a piece of one of the ice pillars. Elsa was so consumed in her battle she failed to notice. She swung the pillar around and hit Elsa, knocking the girl to the ground, unconscious.

The wintry chaos came to a complete standstill. Silence descended upon them. Emma, Charming and Hook stood together, weapons raised, bewildered expressions on their faces. Three or four of the townspeople still stood as well but many bodies littered the ground.

Regina closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose. This was not going to be easy to explain to the rest of the town.

A shrill female scream echoed around them. Her head lifted, her eyes opening, going immediately to Emma. Was she in trouble? The blonde was well and was just as perplexed, searching for the source of the sound, along with Hook and Charming.

The woman screamed again and Regina felt Robin move passed her, "Marian?" he muttered.

_Marian_?

She followed his gaze, her eyes resting on what was indeed Marian. She was on her knees in the snow, Little John beside her, both hovering over something that laid in front of them. The only thing Regina could make out was a small head with floppy brown hair. _Roland_.

* * *

***Gasp* What will be Roland's fate?! **

**Unfortunately this story will be taking a little bit of a hiatus. I am super busy planning a children's camp I direct. I am hoping I will be able to focus more on this when it is finished. I don't want to become one of those authors that put their story on permanent hiatus. **

**Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. I love hearing from you. I'm hoping I can find sometime in the next couple of weeks to write the next chapter at least.**

**Thank you so much for reading. It means so much to me, as does your sweet words and theories! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Home from camp! Thank you for the patience.**

**Thanks to Jacky. There are a couple of things I fixed that I probably should have asked her about before I posted...so if there is some strange sentence, that is on me! I just wanted to get this chapter out there right away. Plus I am dead tired. Directing a camp drains a lot of energy!**

**Enough from me, read on to find out Roland's fate.**

* * *

Robin stood there, unable to move, unable to breathe. He was certain that it was some kind of vision, a hallucination that Elsa must have generated in her rage..._a nightmare_. Roland was safe in the cave, he couldn't be here.

"Roland?" Regina breathed next to him, her voice shaking. This was no vision.

He ran, his legs feeling as if they were made of lead, it was nearly impossible to lift them, but he pushed himself, determined. His focus was on Roland as he willed one leg in front of the other. The ground was slippery and he stumbled, his hands breaking his fall. He wasted no time pushing himself back up, needing to get to his boy. His heart hammered in his chest and it was difficult to breathe.

Robin fell to the ground beside Roland. His boy's eyes were open, but they lacked their normal glow, they were wide and staring up into the night sky. His entire body shook uncontrollably, tremor after tremor coursing through his small frame, but the thing that made Robin's heart constrict was the shade of blue Roland was slowly turning. He seemed to be freezing from the inside out.

Marian was beside herself, clutching their son's hand, her cries silent, with the occasional gasp of air to feed her own lungs. Little John knelt at Roland's feet, rubbing his legs.

Robin wrapped his hand around his son's, his other resting on his forehead. "Roland!"

Roland's eyes remained unblinking, staring heavenward. His skin ice cold. Robin shrugged off his jacket, lifting Roland, wrapping him in it, desperate to get him warm again. He then pulled him close, their chests pressed together, clinging to him, hoping his body heat would transfer to his boy.

Regina fell to the ground next to him, panting. She let out a horrified gasp and voiced the question that he had been unable to, "What happened?"

"He was...upset after you left," John answered, his tone grave. "It took some convincing to quiet his cries. We set out for the cave, Roland insisted he walk on his own. He was there – and then he was gone. Marian and I knew right away that he had set off to find you. The snow was so thick, it was impossible to see and then when it cleared -" John paused, releasing a shaky breath, "he was laying here in the snow- as if he were _frozen_."

Robin closed his eyes and held Roland closer to him, the tremors that ransacked his body were becoming more violent. A piece of his hair had turned as white as the snow that surrounded them. He turned to Regina, bewildered, he was at a complete loss as to what to do. "Regina?" he breathed. His eyes were wide, desperate. He needed her, needed her magic, there had to be something she could do. She had healed the wound on his head and had saved John's life in the diner just earlier that day.

She swallowed, a shimmer of tears glazed her eyes. Her breathing was laboured, he could tell she was afraid. His stomach clenched, bile rising in his throat. The look in her eyes was revealing, she didn't think she could save him.

He turned back to his son distraught and laid his forehead against Roland's, "Oh my boy-"

How could this be? How could he have survived an earthquake, only to be at death's door merely a couple of hours later.

"I need his hands," Regina said.

He looked back at her, a look of determination on her face, replacing the fear that had been there only a moment ago. He didn't ask any questions, he repositioned Roland's body in his arms to allow her to hold onto his small hands. She took them and he watched her pupils dilate, her focus fixed on nothing but his son. Roland's spasms grew less intense and hope entered Robin's heart. Whatever Regina was doing seemed to be having a positive effect.

"How's Roland?" Emma dropped down on her knees beside Robin, her eyes lingering on Regina for a moment before turning to his boy.

"Regina is attempting to - ," Little John paused. None of them were quite certain what Regina was striving to do exactly, but Robin knew she was the one he trusted his son's live with the most.

Marian said nothing. She clung to John, her eyes fixated on Regina's hands wrapped around Roland's.

His attention turned back to his son, he ran the back of his hand against Roland's pale cheek. "Fight Roland, fight," he whispered.

His hand stalled and his breath hitched, had Roland just blinked? He stared at his boy willing him to blink again. One second past...two...three...he blinked again. "He blinked," Robin whispered and then he laughed. It was slightly manic but he didn't care. "He blinked!"

He watched as the blue tinge to Roland's skin faded away and a pinkish hue re-emerged. The violent shakes that had plagued him were now small shivers. His tiny mouth moved, parting slightly, a hum escaping his lips, his breathing returning to normal, his heart beat a steady rhythm beneath Robin's palm. He cried out in relief and bend over placing a kiss on Roland's temple. "You are alright my boy," he whispered against his ear.

Marian sprung forward towards them, letting go of John. Her hand weaved through their son's hair and she peppered kisses along his cheek.

Robin turned, smiling, towards Regina but what he witnessed made his heart plummet. She still gripped Roland's hands, her body convulsed, her eyes were glazed, fixed on something unseen in the distance. A shimmer of sweat lined her forehead, her skin had lost its colour.

Suddenly, as if she had been shocked her hands let go of Roland, she gasped and her body flew off the ground. Robin's arm reached out in an attempt to grab her but his fingers slipped. She landed a couple of feet away.

"Regina!" Emma cried out. The blonde stood, running to her side, John did the same, reaching her first.

"Is she well?" Robin asked, his tone distressed. She had to be, nothing else was an option.

"She's awake," John answered, helping her into a sitting position. Her eyes blinked rapidly, her skin had regained some colour and her body now only trembled occasionally. Robin closed his eyes, relieved.

"Roland?" She enquired. Her voice low, unsteady.

"He is well, milady," John told her, his hand still on the small of her back.

"Good," she whispered. Robin could tell something was not quite right. Her demeanour was different. She was indeed shaken, but there was something else, something he couldn't place in the moment, it concerned him.

Emma seemed to notice as well, her hand touching Regina's shoulder. "Are you alright Regina?"

Something in Regina snapped, her eyes darkened, "I'm fine," she muttered. She shrugged Emma's hand off of her and slowly stood.

"Elsa came to. Hook and David are with her," Emma informed them, having chosen to ignore Regina's rejection. "She was pretty distraught that one of her – _ice blasts," _Emma's face scrunched up in confusion, unsure of what to call the havoc Elsa had wielded. "- had hit Roland. She mumbled something about a scepter being able to reverse the damage."

"Well, where the hell is it?!" Regina exclaimed, turning sharply towards the blonde.

Emma raised her hands, "It's not here, it's back where she is from – _Arendelle _– or whatever. Some guy named Hans has it."

"Roland is alright, is he not?" Robin questioned. His heart started to beat faster at the thought that perhaps his boy was still not entirely well.

Regina's eyes softened and she stepped closer, her hands caressing one of Roland's feet, "Yes, he will be fine." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, a sadness lingered in their depths. A feeling of unease stirred in the pit of his stomach.

"Re-Regina," Roland stuttered.

Marian's hand froze on their son's head.

She glanced at Marian before turning her attention back to Roland. "I'm here Roland."

"Hold me," he whispered.

Marian's hand dropped away from Roland as if she had been burned.

"Roland -" Regina swallowed, her hand rubbing Roland's calf. "Perhaps it's best if your Papa carries you."

"No – you," Roland lifted his arms towards her, leaving her no choice but to take him. He immediately cocooned himself against her when she took hold of him. She closed her eyes and breathed him in.

Marian turned away but not before Robin saw the tears that shone in her eyes. His heart was torn between feeling joy at seeing Roland and Regina snuggled together and heartbreak at Marian's sorrow.

"You guys take the kid to the hospital. Hook, David and I will deal with Elsa and the mess here. She seems ready to co-operate," Emma told them.

Surprisingly Regina did not argue and started walking, Roland secure in her arms. "I'll deal with her later," she growled.

* * *

Regina hated waiting. She was not a patient person in general but when it came to waiting on news regarding someone she cared about, it was non-existent.

"What in the hell is taking so long?" She stood, pacing, her shoulders tense.

"Regina, it's only been twenty minutes. You need to give Dr. Whale some time," Snow reasoned. The princess had met them at the hospital, along with Henry. Regina was grateful for the presence of her son and though she'd admit it to no one, having Snow White there had not been terrible.

"Roland is going to be OK Mom," Henry stood and walked over to her, he placed a hand on her arm, stopping her from her neurotic march. "You _saved_ him." Regina pulled Henry to her, embracing him. The comfort she always found there astounded her, yet today it only served to torment her. She closed her eyes and pulled him tighter to her savouring having him near.

The door to Roland's room opened and Whale appeared.

"Whale!" She headed towards him, "How's Roland?"

The doctor sighed, "Regina, I can only talk about his condition with his family, which you are not. It would be unethical of me to give out any information."

Her jaw clenched, her eyes narrowed, "Since when have you been _ethical_?"she growled, remembering Daniel and _Victor's_ part in the scheme that helped in pushing her to embrace the darkness, how he had willingly gone along with Rumpelstiltskin plan; a strong heart for his brother, a heart meant for her Daniel, in exchange for the _monster_ that Daniel's death pushed her to be.

Whale looked away from her gaze, running a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"We just want to know if he is well," Snow stood beside them, holding Neal against her chest, her tone warm compared to the iciness that had laced Regina's words.

He looked at the princess and then back at her, resignation in his eyes. "There is a little frostbite on his fingers but otherwise, he is completely healthy."

Regina closed her eyes and released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She knew he was well, had felt the icy disease leave his body, but it was good to hear it.

She walked over to the door, placing her hand on it, needing to feel some connection to Roland. The room was closed off and she was unable to look inside, unable to see his big brown eyes, unable to see his lopsided grin and the dimples that made her give into his every whim, she just wanted to see him.

"Why don't you go in? He'd want to see you, they both would." Snow stood behind her.

"I can't-," she hissed, she turned to look at the princess, "-and you _know_ why." She pushed away from the door, needing space.

She had only taken a few steps when she heard Snow speak once more, "Robin! How's Roland?" Regina froze, her heart rate increased and her palms grew sweaty anticipating his voice.

"He is – Roland," Regina could hear the humour in his voice, knew the small smile that graced his face without even having to turn around. "He would like to see Regina." Her breath hitched in her throat.

She turned around, her gaze meeting his. The myriad of emotions that passed through his eyes made her knees go weak. "He insists," his tone soft.

Her eyes shifted, turning away from his gaze, her hand pushed a strand of wayward hair behind her ear. She desperately wanted to check in on Roland, but... , "Mar – Marian?" she questioned.

"She wants him to be happy."

Regina nodded her head. She would check in and then leave. She knew if she stayed too long, one of them would notice. Her heart raced at a faster rate as she made her way towards Roland's room. She avoided any physical contact with Robin when she passed by him. Even a simple brush of hands would send her into his arms, seeking comfort from him, this day had been a whirlwind of emotions. She knew that was impossible though, never again would she be able to have that, never again would she be able to lose herself in his embrace.

She quietly entered the room, Marian sat by Roland's bedside, her hand brushed through his hair and he grinned at something she said. Regina took a deep breath, trying to not let jealousy pull her down, she had _no_ right to feel that way, Marian was his _mother_.

"You have a visitor my boy," Robin announced.

Roland's eyes found Regina and his entire face lit up, his smile widening, "Regina!" He started to get out of his bed overcome with excitement.

"Whoa there," Robin grabbed him and placed him back in bed, "She'll come to you."

Marian stood, her body trembled as she walked to the other side of the room. Regina was unsure if the cause was from rage or fear.

"Regina? Are you coming?" Roland's question pulled her out of her daze. He reached his hand out to her and she immediately went to grasp it. His small fingers wrapped around her long ones, the touch and his accompanying smile melted her worries, her guilt, away.

"I'm warm now," he told her, his fingers played with the emerald ring she wore.

"That's the best news,"she smiled at him, happy that he was back to himself. What she had done...was worth it.

"Papa says I have to go to sleep. Will you read me a story just like in the 'Chanted Forest?" His brown eyes looked at her earnestly.

She turned to look at Marian, but her eyes stared at the wall, avoiding her. She grasped the back of a chair, her knuckles turning white.

"I'm afraid I can't tonight," she caressed Roland's cheek, a frown formed on his face. "But I promise I will come see you first thing in the morning."

His eyes brightened, "First thing? Before the sun wakes?"

"Yes. Before the sun wakes."

His smile returned, and he gripped her hand tighter.

"Good!" But then his smile faded and his face grew puzzled. He pulled her hand closer, his eyes examining it carefully. "Do you have 'rostbite too?" he asked.

Regina swallowed, resisting the urge to pull her hand away. "No," she answered, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Your hand is cold," he looked at her, his expression full of worry. "Do you have the disease too?" he whispered.

"What is he talking about?" Robin stepped forward, his tone grave. Even Marian was watching her now.

"Roland, sweetheart, I'm alright," she assured him.

She turned to Robin, not quite able to look him in the eye, "I'm fine."

Neither of them looked convinced. She needed to get out of there.

"You need to sleep sir," she tickled Roland's side, making him squirm and giggle.

"Re-Regina!," he gasped between his laughter. Her hands paused and she bent down to place a kiss on his brow. "Goodnight my noble knight," she whispered.

He grinned, "Goodnight my beautiful queen," he whispered in return. It was a nighttime ritual they had done many times, one that never failed to fill her with delight.

She was just out the door when Robin's hand grasped her elbow, turning her. "What was that – in there?" His eyes a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Let go," she demanded. She couldn't deal with this now, with _him_ now, especially when she didn't understand what was happening herself.

His hand dropped to his side but he followed her, "Perhaps Dr Whale should look you over as well."

She scoffed, "I wouldn't let that man within five feet of me."

"I know something is not right Regina. I could tell back in the forest, please – _let me in."_

She closed her eyes trying to block out his plea. Damn him for being able to read her so well, damn him for still giving a shit about her. Why wouldn't he just go and live his _happily ever after_ with Marian and Roland and just allow her to mourn the loss of what they could have been?

"Nothing is wrong," she told him. "Go be with your _family_ and leave me alone."

"I will find out," he whispered, determination laced in each word. She heard the door close.

She exhaled, stumbling a bit. She grabbed onto a nearby chair, using it for support. She was dizzy, she found it difficult to keep standing. Once equilibrium had returned, she stood, determined. There was a certain blonde _Ice Queen_ that she needed to speak to. The coldness may have managed to grab a hold of her but she sure as hell wasn't going to let it overtake her.

* * *

**I so appreciate you all. It really makes it worthwhile when I know people are reading and hopefully enjoying. Reviews are extremely motivating, so as always I would love to hear from you! **

**I am hoping now that my camp is done I will have more time to focus on this before work starts up again.**

**Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all you lovelies that have followed, reviewed, etc. This would be so much harder to do without support. I am so thankful.**

_**Thank you**_**_ Jacky_. lol! Seriously though you are the best. _I apologize again for_**_** this**._

**Lots of Regina POV in this chapter. I really love writing her. **

* * *

The room was dark minus the light that cast an eerie glow on the lone, trembling figure that sat in the cell. The young girl sat facing the wall, her head resting in her hands, her entire body hunched over in grief. Her dress that had been a brilliant blue against the wintry chaos she had created now looked quite dull in the cement compound.

Regina took a deep breath before entering the sheriff's office. Her anger over Roland's suffering, over his almost fatal fate, dissipated at the sight of the shaking, frightened girl. Elsa looked smaller, younger, more fragile sitting alone in the jail cell. Regina knew the girl had not meant to cause Roland any harm, fear had a way of bringing out your absolute worst, that was a something she had personal experience with. The things she had done in fear and out of vengeance were...unforgivable_,_ yet it was forgiveness she still desired_. _ It seemed she and Elsa had much in common.

She took another step forward and cleared her throat. Elsa jumped and turned around. Her hands came up to protect herself from an attack she believed to be imminent. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Regina standing there.

She came to the bars, her hands shook as she wrapped them around the steel. "The boy?!"

"He will recover." She kept her tone neutral, not ready to give anything else away.

Elsa cried out, relieved. Her legs wobbled and her hands tightened around the bars to prevent herself from falling.

"I never meant - " her voice cracked and she closed her eyes.

"You mustn't let your fear, your hatred, control you," Regina stepped closer to the jail cell, her tone firm. "If you give them precedence in your life, they will take over and destroy innocent people, they will destroy _you_."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I do."

The blonde nodded her head once, letting go of the bars. She looked at the ground, her eyes blinking rapidly. She raised her head to look at Regina once more, concern evident in her features. "You said the boy is well?"

Regina tensed, "Yes."

"Your magic," Elsa stated, her eyes scanning Regina from head to toe.

She said nothing, did everything she could to prevent her body from revealing anything. The girl may not be out to cause her harm but trust was not something she gave away easily. Elsa had yet to earn it.

The girl studied her, her eyes puzzled, "Magic is incapable of stopping it."

Regina's hands balled into fists at her side, "Not _my_ magic."

"It can't just – disappear. It - ," Elsa swallowed, "_-_the cold_,_ has to go _somewhere_."

Regina did everything in her power to keep her eyes locked with Elsa's, did her best to keep them strong, unwavering, unafraid.

The girl's eyes widened. "You absorbed it," she said, her tone soft, sad.

Her silence, the absence of any denial, confirmed Elsa's statement.

"You'll die."

The tension left Regina's body. Elsa had confirmed what her body had been telling her from the moment she had taken a hold of Roland's hands. The confirmation was freeing, oddly enough.

"Better me than him," she said.

"An act of true love," Elsa whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

Regina looked at the ground, unable to keep eye contact any longer. She refused to show vulnerability. Her actions to save Roland had been immediate and done without any consideration for her own well being. She knew saving him had been the only priority. Gripping his hands she had felt the darkness of death ravaging his body and it had scared the hell out of her. Her mother had always said love was weakness, but she knew love, her love for Roland, was strength. Her magic may have been the vessel which carried the curse, but it had been her love that had saved Roland. Now, knowing with certainty that the price of saving him was her own life, she would change nothing she had done if given the opportunity.

She took a deep breath, "Is there anyway to stop it?"

The blonde nodded, "My scepter can reverse the effects of the – curse."

Regina's heart skipped, a flicker of hope igniting, "And it would be - ?"

Elsa looked away, "In Arendelle."

"Well, we'll go _get_ it," Regina huffed. This wasn't rocket science.

"Don't you think I would have been back in Arendelle already if that were possible?!" Elsa stopped and took a deep breath, calming herself. "A spell was cast, preventing me from returning. Hans made certain that I would be kept out. He took my scepter, he knew the power it contained. He wanted the power for himself." She slapped her hand against the bars, her touch turning the steel to ice. She stared at it, her eyes wide, and shamed.

Regina's own eyes were fixed on the frozen bars as well, "You need to control your power - you need to learn how to control it without your scepter." Regina warned. "Killing innocent people in your quest for vengeance, it doesn't get you very far, it doesn't succeed in making you – happy."

"Innocent?" The girl scoffed. She pointed to the bullet graze on her arm. "Your people tried to kill me."

Heat flashed through Regina, her eyes narrowed in on the girl, "And _your _actions_," _she pointed her finger at her, "Put a little boy's life at risk!" The room began to spin, her eyes unable to focus. She stumbled backward, her hands grasping the first solid object she could reach, a desk. She took a couple of deep breaths hoping that it would calm her down, hoped that controlling her temper would stop this vertigo that troubled her.

"You must relax. Your anger is allowing the ice in your system to gain momentum," Elsa told her. "The more upset you are, the more quickly it will...take over."

Regina continued taking deep breaths and slowly the spinning subsided. The nausea that plagued her eased

"It seems I am not the only one who needs to learn how to control their emotions," the girl stated.

Regina looked at her, "And how does one control - _death_?" Inside frustration bubbled, irritated that she had to rely on this stranger to be her saving grace.

Elsa returned Regina's gaze, her eyes a mixture of sadness and guilt. "As I told you before my scepter is the only way to stop the freezing completely. Since you did not suffer a direct hit, the freezing process will be much slower. Your magic will help contain it as well. Emotions are a trigger. Anger, fear, jealousy will give it strength, but joy happiness, and love, will weaken it."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Great_,_" she drawled, "I'm always swimming in happiness, a regular _Snow White_." She didn't want to think about how happy she had been not that long ago. Henry remembering her, walking hand and hand down the street with Roland, wrapped in Robin's arms. Had that all really been less than a week ago? She had Henry still, Henry never failed to make her happy. _He _was enough_, _she closed her eyes, willing herself to believe it.

"Regardless, death will come if you do not have the scepter."

Regina nodded her head in acceptance. "This situation is far from perfect for all of us. What we need to do now is work together. I will go to Arendelle." As much as losing Robin, losing her second chance, had hurt, she needed to go. She refused to give into death, she would go down fighting. She pushed her shoulders back, standing taller, all business, there was time for nothing else. "Tell me everything I need to know how to obtain the scepter."

"The last I saw of it, Hans possessed it. My hope is that Anna and Kirstoff were able to defeat him and gain control of it. If they have it, access to it will be easy. If not -" Elsa swallowed, "Hans is...mean. He would go to any length to assure he wins."

"I do not fear Hans." Regina told her, shaking her head.

"You should." Elsa's tone was grave, cold. "He despises magic."

A shiver ran down Regina's spine, but she pushed away the doubt that filled her. "You must not know who I am, dear." She stuck out her chin, a small sneer lifting the corner of her mouth, "I'm the _Evil Queen_."

Elsa returned her gaze, her features remained unaffected by her words, surprising Regina, usually her name cast fear in people. "Arendelle is secluded from other realms. I am afraid your title means nothing to me or to my people," the blonde explained.

Regina blinked in astonishment, it was rare to come across an entire realm that was unaware of her, unaware of her reputation. "Well believe me this Hans will regret ever having crossed my path," she snarled.

Elsa didn't quite look convinced. "I just hope Anna found some way to defeat him," she muttered more to herself than to Regina.

"Yes, well, I need the scepter either way," her tone was impatient, the reality of her death sentence becoming more prominent.

Elsa's attention snapped back to Regina. "Yes." She cleared her throat, "There is only one way to get into Arendelle."

"One way?"

"You must have something from Arendelle to create the portal. The portal can only be opened when the clock strikes midnight and with a specific spell. I have a vase, the one I was captured in, it sits on that table," she pointed to Emma's desk where a gold vase sat. "It is from Arendelle, but the spell - "Elsa's hands once again wrapped around the bars of the jail cell, "the spell has been changed. I no longer know it."

Regina closed her eyes. How in the hell was she supposed to get the scepter if she had no access to Arendelle? "Changed by this Hans?" she asked.

"No, the scepter does not have that kind of power. It was changed by the man he was working with, the wizard with the gold face."

"_Rumple,_" she growled. Her jaw clenched and her fists tightened at her sides, "I can get the spell."

"You know him?" The girl's eyes widened.

"I have had the unfortunate pleasure of making his acquaintance. He'll give me what I need," she reassured Elsa.

Regina turned to go, picking up the vase, it was time for her to break up an unfortunate honeymoon. Elsa's voice stopped her.

"You shouldn't go to Arendelle on your own," she warned, "especially if Hans controls the Kingdom."

Regina's hold on the vase tightened, "I work better on my own."

* * *

Her magic had easily gotten passed the lock on Gold's shop. He obviously was not expecting a threat to his and Belle's momentous event. Regina rolled her eyes, her fingers trailing along a beautiful antique table while she walked further into the room.

"RUMPLE!" Her voice echoed in the quiet. Just the thought of catching him and Belle at an inopportune time was enough to give her nightmares.

Seconds ticked by and she called again, impatient. She did not like to be made to wait.

Rumple came into the room, his hands worked at adjusting the suit jacket that he had obviously just thrown on. It was wrinkled and clashed with the shirt he wore. "There is this notion, called privacy, perhaps you have heard of it," he snarled.

"You're lucky I waited until you were dressed," she barked back.

The two stared at one another, both seemingly in a battle of some kind. Regina was unsure of just what it was, but she knew she had to win.

"Do tell me _dearie, _to what do I owe this pleasure?" Rumple asked, giving in. Regina felt satisfaction having outlasted him.

"As always, you have caused another mess that I am forced to fix," she told him.

"And what mess have _I_ created?"

"Elsa -," she watched him, waiting for any sign of recognition. He gave her an annoyed look instead, "The _Ice Queen_ from Arendelle," she tried again. "You would have noticed that our town has been overrun by snow if you hadn't been holed up in here with your bookworm."

"Arendelle?" He questioned.

"Yes," she lifted the vase in her hands to show him, "Imprisoning a young girl in this vase. Is this ringing any bells?"

He said nothing. His lips were slightly parted, his fingers tapping the counter. She knew he remembered.

"Good news. She's free and has been wreaking havoc on our town for the past two days."

"I'll take care of her," he muttered, his hand stilling, his eyes darkening.

"You have done enough!" She felt the chill of ice flowing in her veins, she took several slow breaths to calm herself.

Rumple tilted his head, "Is there something else?"

She looked away from his questioning glare, "No. Nothing." She picked up a small brooch that sat on his counter, her hands fiddling with it. "The girl is not the problem. She is a scared child, trying to learn how to control her powers. The devil you made a deal with, Hans, has the scepter I need - " she paused, catching herself, "that we need to be rid of this eternal winter. I will go to Arendelle to retrieve it but _someone," _she looked at him once more, "has changed the spell to gain entrance to that realm."

"Every deal I made back then was to ensure that I would see my Bae again."

"I could care less about your motives right now. Do you remember the spell or not?"

"I do." He walked over to a cabinet, opening the door, he pulled out a box. He rummaged around for several moments and pulled out a parchment of paper. He reached his arm out towards her, she went to grab the spell from his hands but just as her fingers brushed against it, he quickly pulled it away.

His eyes danced, "Not so quick. We haven't quite worked out all the details."

Regina's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps then you can explain to Belle why our town is forever frozen," she growled.

"Since I am in such a giving mood this fine day," he grinned slyly, "I suppose I could overlook payment, just this once." He handed her the paper, she snatched it from him, grasping it tightly. "Are you going alone? Or are you taking your boy wonder with you?," he asked, his tone teasing, but cold. "Oh -" he paused, snapping his fingers, "that's right, he must be fairly busy reuniting with the wife that returned from the dead."

Her pulse quickened and her eyes narrowed in on him, anger festering on the surface of her heart, "Stay away from the girl." she snapped, "I know what happens when you try to teach someone how to utilize their magic." She turned and walked out the door, her head held high.

* * *

"Papa! Watch this!"

Robin laughed as Roland once again pushed the button, the hospital bed folding in half with his son inside it. The feature had both astounded and amused Robin and his son. Roland had not stopped pressing the switch for the past hour.

He sat across the room, holding a cup, the heat that radiated from it warming his hands. The liquid inside, had been a life saver, these last several hours. David had called it coffee? Whatever it was called it had worked to both settle his nerves and keep him going. After having almost lost Roland twice in the last two days, after having seen his small body assaulted by a dark, icy curse, Robin had been on edge. He had barely left his boy's side for more than a few minutes. Watching him giggle from the inside of the folded bed, Robin knew that Roland was back to his old self. The resilience of a child, of his boy, amazed him. Events that would cripple an adult with fear for years could so easily be moved on from by a child, Robin was glad for it.

The seat shifted next to him and Little John sat down, chuckling at Roland's antics. "That bed is something else," he muttered, shaking his head.

"This world is something else."

John let out a laugh. His hand clasped on Robin's shoulder, "How are you my friend?"

"Roland is himself again, for that I am grateful."

"Yes, that he is." John was quiet for a moment, "But?"

Robin sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Regina," John's voice was quiet.

"John, I can't stop thinking about her. I know something is not right. The other day - with Roland – I know she wasn't telling me something." His thoughts had been consumed with trying to figure out what she was keeping from him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, "I wish she would talk to me, she hardly even looks at me."

"She is stubborn," John muttered. "But -," John took a deep breath, his leg twitched. Robin felt himself tense. Whatever his friend was about to say was not going to be pleasant.

"But?" Robin urged, annoyed when John didn't continue right away, the silence driving him mad.

Little John looked at him, his eyes serious, "It's not really fair for you to expect her to open up to you with Marian back. You can't have both women."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Roland turned to look at him, he attempted to give his son a reassuring smile. It was enough, he returned the smile and turned his attention back to the bed.

"This hasn't been easy," he turned back to John, his tone softer. "I am grateful that Marian is here, that she is alive. But John -" Robin closed his eyes, images of Regina assaulting his mind, assaulting his very soul, "I love _her_."

"I know."

Robin couldn't help but laugh at his friend's simple response to his heart wrenching confession. "What am I going to do?"

"It sounds like you've already made a decision," John said.

Robin remained quiet, his silence confirmation that he had indeed made a decision.

"Does Marian know?" John asked him, his voice low, sad. This affected him emotionally as well, he was friends with and cared for both women too.

"Yes."

"Regina?"

He looked at his friend incredulously, "I'm trying to get her to talk to me, not to run away from me even faster."

"You need to tell her."

Robin leaned his head back against the wall, "I know," he sighed.

Just then the door cracked open, luminous brown eyes peered in. Robin jumped to his feet at the sight of her, the forgotten coffee he held in his hands splashing over the sides spilling down the front of him. "Damn," he muttered, looking down at the warm liquid saturating the front of his shirt.

"Bad time?" she drawled, the timbre of her voice drawing his eyes back to her. Her eyes shined with amusement and his heart jumped with joy at the sparkle in their depths that had been absent for far too long.

"For you?..._Never." _He regretted his words almost immediately, the small grin she wore faded, the gleam in her eyes disappeared. She looked down at the ground, her fingers fidgeting with the sleeve of the green blouse she wore.

"REGINA!" Roland flew past him, his arms wrapped around Regina's legs. He looked up at her, "You came, just like you said!"

Her smile returned and she knelt down, "Of course I did. Before the sun wakes," she reminded him.

His grin grew wider and he hugged her tightly. She closed her eyes, her arms pulled him closer, holding him just as tight. The urge to reach out to them, to run his hand through Regina's hair was strong. He put his hands in his pockets, turning his gaze away from their sweet embrace, an ache of longing still in the pit of his stomach.

The two continued to chat at Roland's bedside, but Regina avoided Robin completely. It was like the Enchanted Forest all over again but instead of snide remarks and heated glares, she didn't even bother to acknowledge him at all. What he wouldn't give to have her verbally attack him, he was certain that would be better than the silence she gave him now.

He sprung to his feet when she stood, watching her bend over to hug and kiss Roland farewell. His boy clung to her as she whispered reassurances in his ear. It wasn't long and she stood in front of Robin, her eyes darted around nervously, her lips parted ready to speak causing his pulse to race wildly. "May I speak with you," she glanced back at Roland before turning her attention to him once more, "privately?"

Hope swelled in his chest, "Of course."

She nodded her head in farewell to John. Robin once again had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her when she walked towards the door, resist the pull he felt to place his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm going to Arendelle," she wasted no time.

"What?"

Her eyes remained downcast, not looking at him, "I had a chat with Elsa. Her scepter is needed to rid the town of this winter mess. She is unable to return there, I have volunteered to go."

"Regina?" He did not like the sound of this at all.

She looked at him, "I have to go." There was a desperation in her tone that did not make him argue with her but it unsettled him.

"I'm coming with you." If she had to go, she sure as hell would not be going alone.

She rolled her eyes, "_No_." she said, "Roland has just recovered, you need to be here with him."

"You're not going alone," he told her.

"I'm not."

His eyes widened, he studied her, trying to read if she was indeed speaking the truth. "You're not?"

"Charming is accompanying me," she said David's name with disgust, clearly not pleased with the option.

"Charming?" He looked completely baffled, "David_?"_

"Yes_,_" she huffed, "Is there a problem?" Damn right there was a problem. She was going with David? He liked the guy, but he and Regina going off somewhere together? They would kill one another. He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that he refused to give a name. He was much better suited for a mission like this, it also did not sit well with him that it would be David protecting Regina and not himself.

"I would assume this – excursion – involves stealing the scepter - based on what Elsa claimed. Is there not somebody better suited to be by your side than...Charming?"

Regina snorted, "Men and their egos."

He stepped closer to her, anger flaring, "You know that is not the reason I wish to go."

"The decision has already been made," her temper matched his, their eyes locked in an intense stare. Robin's heart pounded in his chest, nothing about this was right. He took a breath, rolling his shoulders, attempting to calm himself.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight," she answered, calmer, but still on edge.

He took another step towards her, he could tell she was fighting the urge to back away. Her eyes wide and looking everywhere but at him, "Please be careful," he whispered. He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her face. She let out a small gasp and he dropped his hand before he touched her. Swallowing, he shoved his hand in his pocket once again, stepping back, keeping his eyes on hers, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Tears filled her eyes at his confession. She cleared her throat and released a shaky breath, dropping her gaze, "All will be well," she told him. Her voice was strong and confident, yet he couldn't help but notice the way her eyebrow twitched. As he watched her walk away he couldn't stop the unease that gnawed at his heart.

* * *

The sound of her heels reverberated in the hall, she quickened her pace needing to put distance between herself and Robin. Her heart had not slowed down since her encounter with him. What a fool she had been to think it was wise to see him, wise to talk to him. She knew he would insist on going with her, which was why she came prepared with the lie that Charming would be accompanying her. _As if she'd go anywhere willingly with Charming,_ perhaps not her best lie. She had better be ready to leave tonight before Robin had time to dwell on it.

She closed her eyes, briefly remembering his confession, _I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you_. Damn him. Damn her heart.

She rounded a corner not looking where she was going and she collided with another person.

She stumbled slightly but quickly regained her balance, "I'm sorry," she said, making eye contact with the person. Her heart plummeted when she came face to face with Robin's wife.

Marian's eyes widened, her hand gripped the railing that was attached to the wall. Both women stood there speechless. This was the first time they had ever been alone together, Regina was unsure of how to proceed. How did one interact with a woman whose husband you had been intimately familiar with, a woman who you had sentenced to death?

Marian didn't give her time to say anything, she walked past her without a word. She turned, watching her retreat, guilt bubbling in her stomach. "I'm sorry," she called after her. Marian halted, her back to Regina but obviously listening.

"I don't seek forgiveness, I know it is not deserved. I just want you to know -" Regina didn't know what she was saying, words were spilling out without thought or foresight. "I'm not _her_ anymore," she finished quietly.

Marian turned around, her face neutral. Regina usually excelled at reading people, but the woman in front of her revealed nothing.

Marian's gaze rested on her and she saw a small flicker of bewilderment there. "I don't understand. Roland I can see – being easily persuaded as a child, but Robin, Little John – _Snow White_. They all defend you, they assure me that we're all on the same side, yet when I close my eyes...I see you, mocking me, ignoring my pleas for release. I see cruelty, I see hate_."_

Regina didn't look away, she held Marian's stare. Her hand shook, she pushed it behind her back, out of sight. "Back then all I knew was hate," she explained. Before Henry, hate and vengeance were what she had lived for, she had cared for nothing except destroying Snow White.

Marian looked at her in disbelief, "And now you know what? Love?"

"Yes."

Marian remained silent for a moment, still watching Regina closely, "I know you saved my son's life. I am – grateful - and I know he adores you. It _kills _me." Her brow furrowed and she looked down attempting to hide the pain. After a moment Marian looked at her again, "Do you love him? Do you love my son?"

"I do." Her actions spoke clearly on that front, why lie?

"And my husband? Do you love him?"

Regina's breath hitched, it was a question she had not expected, a question she had only asked herself in her weakest moments. She felt her face flush and that all too familiar vertigo return. She grabbed a hold of the railing, breathing slowly, she answered, "What I feel is irrelevant, he is your husband." She turned to go, desperate to get away. She could feel the ice swirling in her system, mocking the unease she felt.

"You killed Benny!"

Marian's voice made her stop, it was full of anguish.

"Benny?" She furrowed her brow. "Who?" She asked, turning around.

"Prince Bennington."

_Prince Bennington_? The name rolled around in her mind, it sounded familiar. "King Bennington?" she asked, finally recognizing the name. He had been the king of a neighbouring realm.

"His son. You _murdered_ him." Hatred filled Marian's eyes sending a shiver down Regina's spine.

"The king's son?" she asked again. Images flashed through her mind. She remembered that he had been a supporter of Snow White and that she had threatened the king many times of the multiple horrors she would bestow on them both if he didn't get his son in line. Threats that she knew she would never have gone through with, he had been the son of a king that had given her complete support in her efforts to destroy Snow. She would not have risked it. Her threats were examples of what fear had accomplished for her. Cautiously, she started to explain, still confused by this turn of questioning, "I will admit that I have ordered many people to their deaths, but the son of a king I was allied with? I can assure you that would have been very unwise of me and not something I would have done. Now, if you will excuse me." She turned to leave. Midnight was drawing closer, and this trip down memory lane, the emotions it provoked, was giving the curse that coursed through her, unfathomable power. Marian did not stop her.

* * *

"David is meeting you there?" Henry asked, he followed her downstairs, worry evident in his voice.

Regina closed her eyes, hating that she had to lie to her son as well, but like Robin he would insist she not go alone, would insist he go with her. That was not an option.

"Yes."

"Do you really think that David is the best option to go with you?"

"Henry!" She turned to face him on the last step, "You practically wrote sonnets about how brave your grandfather is, are you doubting his abilities all of a sudden?"

"No," he looked down, rubbing his hand along his temple, something he always did when he was thinking something through. "I just think that, you know, why not Robin? Stealing is what he does."

Regina sighed, "Henry."

"I know you're avoiding him," he looked at her apologetically, "and I know David will have your back, but Robin – Robin would make sure nothing happens to you."

"Henry, sweetheart," she lifted his chin, "Nothing is going to happen to me, I won't let it." She gave him a reassuring smile, and tapped the tip of his nose with her finger before turning around and walking across the foyer.

"I'm going to drop you off at Emma's on the way," she reminded him. She knew that once she'd dropped him off, she would have only a small window of time before they all found out that she was not going to Arendelle with Charming.

"You'll hurry back, right?" he asked, looking up at her, full of concern, full of love. Tears filled her eyes, it had been so long since Henry had looked at her that way, she still couldn't believe she had her little boy back. He was the number one reason why she needed to get her hands on that scepter, she was no where near ready to say goodbye.

"I promise," she whispered, pulling him into an embrace. "I love you, more than anything," she told him.

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and laid her head against his, savouring the moment.

* * *

The moon shone across the open field, a light fog hovered over the snow covered ground. The air bitter cold, Regina shivered and pulled her jacket around her tighter. It was nearing midnight, she clutched the spell in her hand, reading it to herself once more to ensure she would make no mistakes while casting it. She could not afford to make any mistakes. It was imperative that she stepped through the portal at precisely midnight. She checked her phone, it was five to twelve. She placed the vase on the ground and recited the spell. The vase glowed and a ring appeared, looking similar to a black hole; the portal was open.

"I thought Charming was accompanying you?" A voice spoke from behind her, startling her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she turned to face him.

"What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me." Her pulse quickened even more when she saw him dressed for the cold weather, a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder.

"Where's Charming?" He asked again.

She looked away from his knowing stare. "Something came up."

"Ah."

The portal glowed brighter as the time neared midnight, causing both of them to shield their eyes. Three more minutes.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. He was not suppose to be here, he would never let her go alone. "Are you stalking me?"

His forehead scrunched in confusion, "If that means, am I ensuring that you don't do something foolish, then yes." He moved closer to her and the portal, "It seems I made it here just in time. I'm coming with you."

"You're not."

"Regina it is nearly midnight, we really don't have time to argue." He raised his hands, "I'm a thief, I will be a valuable partner and you know it."

"I don't remember asking for a partner," she growled, looking at her phone, one minute remained.

"You didn't." He looked at her, his expression serious, stern, "I'm coming with you."

Regina sighed in frustration, giving in, "Just – don't get in my way." Her eyes widened in surprise at her words. The two of them had been in this exact same moment two other times. Recognition flashed in his eyes as well. Her breathing grew laboured as she waited for his response, her skin covered in goosebumps. Both times she had uttered the statement before, it had signaled a beginning to their relationship, a fresh start. Their gazes remained locked together, her stomach flipped, the emotions that passed through his eyes throwing her off balance.

Finally his mouth parted, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Her phone beeped causing her to jump, she reluctantly broke eye contact with him, glancing down. Midnight.

She looked at Robin once more, tossing her phone on the ground, he swept his hand gesturing her to go first. There was no turning back now, this mission just became a lot more complicated. Sighing, she turned back to the portal, she took a deep breath, and with determination she stepped into another world.

* * *

**Adventure time! I have been looking forward to Robin and Regina in Arendelle since I started this baby! I hope all of you are as well. Just to forewarn you, their may be a lot of tropes coming up. I will not apologize for it, lol!**

**Now reviews have been down but I am just going to remain focused on the continuing follows and those beautiful people who continuously review (LOVE!) and believe that interest is still there. I get so self conscious! Haha! If you feel like leaving a review...I won't complain! Still, even if you only read this, I am still so grateful and I hope you are enjoying it.**

**Thanks again. **


End file.
